A Second Chance
by swanqueenmorrilla
Summary: AU: Emma and Regina are happily engaged, starting out life together in NYC with their son Henry. But what happens when an unfortunate event puts Emma in a coma for almost five years - when she wakes up, things have certainly changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The following story/idea is not entirely mine. Inspired by a glee fanfiction and adapted to fit SwanQueen.**_

* * *

_**NYC - 2009**_

* * *

"Can we get a Pongo?!"

"Ask your mom, kid."

"Can we get a Pongo, momma?"

"No."

"Why not?" Three year old Henry Mills whined, questioning his mother with large brown eyes as he looked up at the woman with a pout.

"Because sweetheart, dogs are a lot of responsibility. They require a large amount of time and care that neither I or mommy can provide." Regina tapped the tip of the boy's nose with her index finger, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "Those eyes won't work on me, dear. Now, watch your film."

"But I want a Pongo." The toddler huffed in response, turning his attention back to the TV as Horace and Jasper appeared onscreen.

"We can see about getting you a kitten for your birthday." Emma whispered not so quietly into her son's ear, resulting in a squealing infant bouncing around the bed.

"We getting a kitty!" Henry announced in excitement.

"What?!" Emma asks her fiancé with an innocent smile after green orbs meet the disapproving gaze belonging to short haired woman.

"A kitten?" Regina curves a perfectly manicured brow. "Don't make our son promises you can't keep. I'll be having no felines in my home, thank you."

"Really, Cruella?" The blonde cocked her head, that oh so familiar teasing smirk that Regina enjoyed more than she cared to admit painting rosy lips. "What's wrong with getting the kid a pet?"

"-What's wrong-, is that Henry is incapable of taking care of an animal. Besides, we simply don't have the space."

Emma puffed out her cheeks. The woman had a point. Their two bedroomed flat wasn't the largest of apartments in Manhattan, but it was idyllic for the three of them. Modern and stylish - thanks to Regina's exquisite taste in decorating. If it had been left up to Emma, the walls would have been plastered in multicolours. The couple had relocated to Manhattan just over two years ago. It had been a struggle for Regina at first; downsizing from the large house she had owned back in Maine. Not to mention leaving family and friends behind - who drove up to visit them as often as they could. The women had agreed to get out of Portland the minute they became official.

It took the brunette a couple of months to adapt to city life whereas Emma became accustomed to it instantly. The blonde loved every aspect of the big apple; the countless attractions, hailing taxi cabs, the pizza and more than anything - living in the cosy miniature apartment with the two people she held dearest. For the first time in her life; Emma Swan felt at home.

Only after Regina had given birth to Henry and packed in her accountant role, did the blonde start looking for work in NYC. The pair knew they were taking quite a risk but with financial stability and Emma bagging a job at one of New York's finest restaurants, they were managing just fine.

"Oh c'mon, Regina. It's a cat. All you have to do is feed em' and leave out a litter box. They practically train themselves." Inching closer to the brunette, Emma snakes strong arms around the woman's torso, before pressing a delicate kiss beneath her earlobe. "Think about it. Please?"

A shiver tickles Regina's spine just as it did every time she would come into contact with those tender pink lips. If Emma Swan was proficient at anything - it was getting her own way. The woman really was infuriating at the best of times but unfortunately, Regina Mills had fallen head over heals in love with the persistent piece of work.

"Fine. I will think about it. But I'm not making any pr-"

"YAAAAY! I'm getting a kitten! I'm getting a kitten!" Henry cut his mother off as he sing-songs, hopping enthusiastically around the bed. The boy had now completely discarded 101 Dalmatians and had apparently been listening to his mothers converse instead.

A throaty chuckle fills the room as Emma grabs the younger brunette, tackling him onto the mattress and tickling his sides with a toothy grin. "Yes you are, baby. _If_ you give Mommy a super special goodnight kiss!"

After bursting out into a fit of giggles, Henry squirms from out of his mother's grasp, sitting up to rub at hazel eyes with a tiny fist. "But I'm not sleepy yet."

Regina shook her head, attempting to withhold the amused smile that threatened to break out onto crimson lips while observing the duo - failing miserably.

"Henry darling, it's already a half hour past your bedtime." Regina's slightly sterner voice echoes around the box-like room as she hits the off button on the remote.

"But ... But ..."

"No buts, kiddo. Boss' orders." The blonde plants a kiss on the toddler's slightly reddened cheeks apologetically. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

Grudgingly, Henry nods and crawls across the bed to wrap short arms around the brunette's neck. "Goodnight, momma."

"Sleep tight, my little prince." Regina repeats her fiancés gesture, settling a kiss upon Henry's cheek with a 'Mwah' before adding "I love you."

"Love you!" The child declares with a boyish grin, springing from the bed to tug at his other mother's arm. "Let's go!"

Emma chuckles at her son's sudden eagerness, raking a hand through tousled brown hair. "Go brush those pearly whites, I'll be right along."

"OK!" The infant announces before he sprints out of his parent's room to do as his mother had told him.

The blonde watches her son exit the room, an amused smile brushing pink lips as she turns to witness the most breathtaking of views; her fiancé - spectating her curiously. Clambering along the mattress to position herself mere inches from the brunette, Emma's slender digits ghost up the woman's neck as she leans in to take dusky red lips with her own.

Regina more than willingly obliges to the impassioned kiss, hand absently tangling in blonde locks, she only breaks away when oxygen is required. "And what was that for?"

"I just, I love you." The blonde stated with a simple shrug.

"I know you do, dear." A teasing smirk twitches at crimson lips. "I happen to love me too."

Grin plastering Emma's delicate features, she slaps the woman's arm playfully. "Yeah, that was your cue to tell me you loved me back."

"MOOOOMMY!"

"Looks like you're needed." A delicate hand reaches up to cradle Emma's cheek, thumb brushing over the woman's pastel skin as she smiles adoringly in a way that was reserved for only her and Henry.

"Right." With a playful roll of her eyes, Emma pecks plump lips once more before climbing off the bed, turning to glance back at Regina as she heads out the door. "Keep my side warm."

"I will." The older woman chuckles, receiving an approving grin from her soon-to-be wife. "Oh, and dear?"

"Mhmm?" Sticking her head around the door, Emma curves a fair brow.

"If you ever call me Cruella again, I'll be more than happy to live up to the title."

"Noted."

The sound of the blonde's laughter travels from the hallway, reaching Regina's ears and causing a genuine smile to colour scarlet lips.

* * *

"I'm gonna' call it Kitty!" Henry informs his mother between spitting out the white mint paste.

"Kitty? Really, kid? That's awful creative." The sarcasm that laces Emma's words doesn't quite process with the small child who grins proudly.

Chuckling down at the boy, the blonde cocks a hip, leaning against the bathroom door frame with arms folded neatly over her chest. "How about Figaro? Like the kitten from Pinocchio?"

"Nooo!" The boy's lips form a pout. "Kitty!"

"Alright then; Kitty. We can go with that." Emma bends to level with the boy, tapping beneath his chin. "Did you get em' squeaky clean?"

"Yup!" Henry exclaims, revealing a perfect set of baby teeth.

"Thatta boy!" The woman releases a throaty chuckle, ruffling brown hair. "Hold up, kiddo. Let's get rid of that toothpaste-tache."

After wiping the boy's face clean, Emma and Henry make their way into the infant's room where the three year old pounces onto the Spiderman quilted bed, crawling beneath the duvet.

"Look at you all snug as a bug in a rug." The blonde grins, earning a giggle from the boy who then wriggles around to get comfortable.

"Sweet dreams, trouble." Emma hushes, leaning down to press a tender kiss against the boy's forehead before switching on the nightlight which Henry struggled to sleep without. "I love y-"

The blonde paused before she could finish the statement, interrupted by an excruciating wave of pain shooting through her head; face morphing from the sweetest of smiles to a disconcerting picture of sheer pain. Throwing up her hands to cradle her head, the blonde grunted an awful sound of pain, stumbling back a couple of feet. Then, just like that - Emma collapsed to the carpeted floor.

Henry jumped up from his bed with wide eyes.

"Mommy?" He knelt by his mother's side, shaking the woman in attempt to wake her, completely oblivious to the severity of the situation. "Mommy, you can't sleep on the floor, silly! Wake up!"

"MOMMA!" The toddler calls out when the blonde refuses to stir.

"Henry? Emma? What's going -" A curious Regina stops dead in her tracks. A horror filled gasp escapes her lips as she witnesses the scene before her. "Emma?!" Rushing to her fiancés side, the brunette frantically snaps her head from the unconscious woman to her son.

"Wh-what happened? Emma?! Emma, honey?! Talk to me!" Regina pleads desperately, cradling the younger woman's body. "No, no!" Shaking her head, tears begin to stream down her face.

"Mommy fell asleep on my floor." Henry informs his mother, lip quivering.

The timid voice snaps the woman back to reality, "Henry, go fetch Momma the phone. Quickly." She orders, trying to keep the panic from her tone for the sake of the young boy but having no such luck.

"Emma!" the woman shouts desperately, shaking her fiancé but getting no response yet again. "Don't do this to me! Please, don't do this!"

Tears fogging up her vision, the brunette only realises Henry had re-entered the room once a blurred hand waves in front of her face.

"Keep an eye on Mommy." Regina shakily tells the boy, who nods and rushes to sit cross legged next to his motionless parent, running a tiny hand through blonde locks.

As Regina stares down at the device in hand, trembling digits dial three numbers.

"911, how can I help you?" Comes a male voice.

"I-It's my partner," Regina begins through hysterical sobs, pacing up and down her son's bedroom, "One minute she was fine and the next she's on the floor, I - I need an ambulance! Right away!"

"Ma'am, if I could just ask you to calm down for a second while I -"

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down! I want an ambulance out here."

"We will send an ambulance, we just need some details fir-"

"What do you need to know?!"

"Is your partner conscious, ma'am?"

"No, she won't wake up." Manoeuvring to sit opposite her son, Regina scrapes back the blonde hair cascading the woman's pale face. "She isn't waking up!"

"OK, could you tell me anything about what happened exactly? Anything at all that will help the medics?"

"I - I don't know, she left to put our son to bed. She was perfectly fine and well, I suppose she collapsed. I heard a thud but thought nothing of it, but came to discover my fiancé on the floor. Please, I need an ambulance here. Now!"

"It's on its way. We pinpointed your location already. West Village, Manhattan, is that correct, ma'am?"

Regina nodded, despite knowing the gentleman on the other end of the line couldn't see the action. "12th street with 6th Avenue. Apartment building 2410, apartment 25B. Please, hurry."

"Alright. I advise you not to panic. Our medics will be with you shortly." The man offered reassuringly. "Everything will be fine."

And Regina could only pray he was right as she dropped the phone to the floor, fingers dancing along her fiancés lifeless face.

"I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Mary Margaret and David came bursting through the waiting area's double doors. Immediately spotting their friend and rushing to her side. She looked so terribly lost. So ... out of it.

"Regina! We're here. What happened?" Mary Margaret queries in the gentlest of tones, sitting on the chair next to the older brunette and rubbing her back soothingly. "We caught a flight up as soon as we heard."

"How are you?" David asked in concern, over his wife's question, while sitting on Regina's other side.

The woman didn't respond. Mary Margaret and David exchange a look of concern.

"Regina?" The pixie haired brunette tries again gently.

Only then does Regina seem to registered her friends' arrival.

"Hey," David cooed, looking directly into dark, tear stained eyes.

"She wouldn't wake up." Regina barely whispered, tears beginning to glass chocolate orbs.

"What happened? You were so vague on the phone." David quizzed softly.

"I, I don't know. We were fine. She was fine. Then she took Henry to bed..." Regina tried her best to recollect as she mumbled, "…I went to see what all the commotion was about and found her lying there." Tears begin streaming down olive cheeks as the image replays in her head.

"It's ok, honey. Emma's a fighter, we all know that." Mary Margaret attempts calming the woman as she envelops the older brunette in a tight hug, looking to her husband for back up.

"She's right. I know she's going to be fine." David offered reassuringly, trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "Where is Henry now? Is he OK?"

Nodding slowly, Regina wipes at her eyes. "Henry's fine. He's staying with our neighbour, Archie."

"Alright. Your parents will be here soon," the green-eyed woman deadpanned. "With Ruby and August. They had to catch the next flight."

"I called them around twenty minutes ago, they should be here any second now." The fair-haired man added. "Did the doctors come by to say anything yet?"

Regina shook her head.

Mary Margaret could feel tears prickling her own eyes. It took everything she had not to break down there and then; but she had to keep it together. For Regina. For Emma.

And then Cora, Henry Sr, Ruby and August burst through the doors in the same fashion the couple had done mere moments before.

"What happened? Where is she?" Ruby questions, concern written all over her face.

The young woman had known Emma for a long time. They met back in Maine, the brunette had hired Emma to waitress In her popular restaurant the 'Wolf and Whistle.' The two quickly became close friends, always fooling around and teasing one another. And 'friend' wasn't a word Emma Swan randomly threw around. She'd had very few in her lifetime. Ruby was going to bridesmaid at her and Regina's wedding. She had watched the two go from despising one another to very gradually becoming attached by an invisible tether. They were a part of one another now, and the brunette couldn't begin to imagine what Regina was currently going through.

Mary Margaret and David passed along the little information they had received minutes ago to the foursome.

Cora examines her daughter, the state she was in causing her heart to ache. "Oh, my poor darling." The elderly woman soothes, replacing David as he stood to chat with August - Ruby's boyfriend, who happened to work at the hospital back in Maine. "My goodness, you're stone cold."

"Here, sweetheart," Henry Sr spoke softly with a warm smile gracing his lips, settling the duffle coat over his daughter's shoulders. "You just keep that on." He added.

"Thank you." Comes Regina's barely audible voice.

Minutes began to pass, turning into hours. Every frame of time seemed like an eternity. Each of Emma's associates pacing back and forth, starving for news. And then dawn arrived.

"This is beyond the fucking joke," Ruby spat aggressively. "Why aren't they telling us anything?!"

"Calm down Rubes, just give them time," August told his girlfriend softly.

"How much time do those fools need?" The raspy voice belonging to Regina got everyone's attention. She had been waiting and waiting. She was tired. Emotionally drained. And now - angry.

Nobody liked an angry Regina Mills.

"Honey, let them do their job." Mary Margaret chirped in attempt to calm the woman.

Regina clamped her jaw shut. She hated this pity party. Hated being kept in the dark. Hated having people talk to her like she was some helpless little girl. It was like a nightmare she just couldn't wake up from.

As if on cue the Doctor Whale appears, strolling down the corridor as he approaches. "It's an ICH." The man informs the crowd who were watching him with hopeful, curious eyes.

"It's a cerebral hemorrhage," He continues. "A bleeding in the brain."

"That sounds serious." David worriedly states the obvious.

"It can be." Whale nods.

Regina stands, voice cracking as she queries, "But she's going to OK, yes?"

"The bleeding was fairly close to the brainstem. But, we managed to stop the bleeding and restore normal blood flow. Dr. Abrahams, the lead surgeon should be coming to talk to you in a shortly. He's a great doctor." Whale reassures.

"So she will be OK?" Mary Margaret asked, craving confirmation.

Whale hesitated.

"The surgery was successful, but unfortunately, Emma slipped into a coma not long after arriving at the hospital, which she hasn't come out of since. She isn't breathing on her own. It all depends on the next 24 hours. She has to regain consciousness by then, otherwise ..." The doctor allow implications to hang in the air.

"If anyone can get through this, it's Emma," Cora rubs at her daughters arm encouragingly.

Regina felt as though she was about to pass out. This was all too much. Emma had to come out of this. Not waking up was not an option for the woman because Regina Mills couldn't contemplate living without her.

Dr. Abrahams enters the waiting area moments later, more or less telling Regina and the others what they already knew.

That was that: Emma had to wake up in the next 24 hours.

24 hours turned into 48. 48 hours turned into 72. 72 hours turned into a month. Then two. Four. Six months. Emma never woke up.

* * *

_**Maine - 2013**_

"I'll have the burger and fries."

"Henry, no. Will you please choose something that won't clog your arteries."

"But mom-"

"Henry.." Regina's stern voice warned, brow arching upwards.

"Fine." The boy huffs, leaning back against the leather seat with a frown as he mutters. "I'll have the spaghetti bolognese."

Regina flashes her son an approving smile before going back to scanning the menu.

Then, the sound of the woman's ringtone grabs her attention.

"Hello? Yes, this is she." Regina answers, glancing at the woman seated across the table apologetically.

As the man on the other end of the line begins to speak, all blood drains from the brunette's face. Eyes widening and stomach turning furiously. "Yes ... yes sorry, I heard you. Thank you for letting me know."

Dropping the device onto the diner table, Regina simply stares at it. A mixture of fear and shock etching across her face.

"Honey, who was it? What's wrong?"

Regina looks up, meeting her -wife's- curious gaze. "It's Emma."

"She's awake."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The following story/idea is not entirely mine. Inspired by a glee fanfiction and adapted to fit SwanQueen.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

"Miss Swan, can you hear me?"

The silver haired doctor in his mid fifties asks. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I already told the other nurse." Emma answers groggily.

"Can you recall anything that happened to you?"

"Uh - I was putting my son to bed, and then... I felt this excruciating pain in my head," The blonde squints, trying to recall everything. "What happened?" She questions after a beat.

"It was a brain hemorrhage." The doctor allows the woman to process the new information before pulling out a tiny flashlight. "If you could please follow the light." He commands, checking her pupils.

"That would explain the pain." Emma quips, eyes averting to the nurse. "Where's my fiancé? Is she here? I want to see her."

"Let's get you checked out first, huh, Miss Swan?" Dr. Hartley answers before the nurse could open her mouth to speak.

Emma was already starting to lose the little patience she had.

"OK, can you feel this?" He pricks one of her toes.

"Ow!" The blonde yelps before growling. "Yes, I can."

"Did you call her?" she asked again. No answer.

"Fantastic." The man was a little too enthusiastic for Emma's liking. "And what about this, can you feel it?" He queries as he rolls a spiky instrument from her ankle to her waist.

The blonde nods.

"Could you tell me your name?"

Emma rolls her eyes, but plays along nonetheless.

"Emma Swan."

"OK, and can you tell me what year it is?"

"We're in 2009. February, if you must know."

The exchange of looks between Dr. Hartley and the nurse doesn't get passed the blonde.

"What? What is it?"

"Miss Swan, there's no easy way to break this to you, but we're in 2013. You've been in a coma for the last, well, for a good four years now," he concludes.

"Four years?!" Emma repeats in sheer disbelief, the words coming out a whisper. How was that possible? All kinds of emotions were running through her mind. She wanted to stand up and pace, but could feel the weakness in her legs. Of course, four years was plenty of time to cause atrophy to the best of muscles, she mused.

"Yes." Hartley confirms with a nod. "But I'm pleased to inform you that you do not seem to be suffering from any sequels regarding your time in a comatose state. It looks like you have complete feeling of your legs and your speech is coherent."

"Whoopie-doo." Emma feigns enthusiasm.

"You can say that again. We haven't had the chance to scan you brain yet, but judging from the preliminary check-up, everything seems to be stable, at least. So far things are looking miraculously good." The doctor informs her slowly and professionally. "However, you are experiencing a common problem that occurs with coma patients; being unaware of the time elapsed, but that is a mild consequence compared to what could have been. You're very lucky, Miss Swan."

"Oddly enough, I don't feel it." The blonde scoffs.

The man hums. "You will need to brace yourself for the physiotherapy. You have quite a way go yet."

"Can't freakin' wait." Emma mumbles before her eyes settle upon the Doctor's ID badge. The hospital name - she recognised it. It was where Ruby's boyfriend worked. "Wait, am I in Maine?"

Asking no one In particular, Emma's brows knit in confusion. "I'm not in New York. I'm in Maine."

And then she begins to hyperventilate.

"Why am In Maine? Where is my fiancé?! What the hell am I doing in Maine?!"

"Miss Swan, please calm down. I don't want to have to sedate you."

The word sedate got the woman's attention. Inhaling deeply, she shuts her eyes. She needs answers not sedating.

"Explain to me why I'm here." The blonde pleads, appearing visibly calmer.

"I'm sure you're familiar with Doctor Booth? He had you transferred here from New York." The doctor clarified in his persistent patient tone.

"But... Why?"

"After many months of your persistent coma, the doctors back in New York tried to sway your family and friends to pull the plug. But, they were determined not to let that happen. So, Dr. Booth made sure to arrange a transfer here as fast and as comfortably as possible."

Emma's mouth formed an 'O' shape as she processed the information. Her friends and family hadn't give up on her. The thought alone caused tears to glaze green eyes.

"Are you alright, Miss Swan? I understand this is all overwhelming."

"Yes. I want to see my family."

* * *

Regina sits behind the steering wheel of her Benz, manicured nails idly drumming against it. The woman had been sitting in the hospital parking lot for a good twenty minutes - trying to calm herself down before going to her fiancé. Well, ex-fiancé. To say she was nervous was an understatement. The brunette struggles controlling her breathing as she checks her appearance in the rearview mirror for the umpteenth time. The circular gold band hugging her finger catches her attention. She contemplates taking it off.

No. She couldn't keep this from Emma. She was going to have to tell her everything; that is if she would get the chance to explain. The woman deserved to know. Her stomach knots. How could she look into those green eyes that once meant the world to her - and truthfully, still do - and tell her she was married to someone else? She just couldn't. Simply couldn't. This was too hard. A heartbreaking and devastating predicament. For both of them.

But yet on the other hand, Regina couldn't fight the overwhelming joy she felt, knowing that Emma was awake. That she would hear the voice that haunted her in her sleep night after night. Look into those eyes she had convinced herself she would never get the chance to see again.

Four and half years Regina had been longing for this moment. Inhaling a sharp breath through her nose, the brunette opens the car door - it was time.

Regina walks straight to the nurses' station, moving with that ever-constant grace.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills. I got a call about the patient from room 26 - Emma Swan," She tells the middle-aged nurse.

The woman tapped at the computer's keyboard.

"Ah, I see. Could you please take a seat." The nurse replies nonchalantly, gesturing towards the seating area. "Dr. Hartley will be with you shortly."

Regina obliges, setting herself down on an uncomfortable plastic chair, before the doctor approaches moments later.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. John Hartley." The man informs her, stretching out his hand.

"Regina Mills." The woman replies with the faintest of smiles, standing to take the offered hand.

"So Miss Mills, I was with Emma not long after she woke up, and I'm glad to inform you she is doing unusually well after her time in the comatose state."

"That's excellent!" Regina clasped her hands together, an unconscious beam plastering her features.

"Indeed. Well, you can go right in and see her." He informs. "Just please, try not to agitate her." Hartley added, turning around to leave.

Moments later, Regina stands staring at the door of room 26. Chest rising and falling as she attempts to steady her breathing. She had walked through this door countless times before but now she was terrified of the idea.

Emma was in there. Awake. And with that thought, Regina pushes the door open.

She's met with the disturbingly familiar sight of the blonde lying in the hospital bed only now it was inclined upright, and there was no tube covering those beautiful pink lips.

"Emma." Regina breathes the name as she blinks back the emotions blurring her vision, walking over to the bed where she crouches at her ex's side, at loss for words. "I've missed you so much." She admits painfully through sobs.

"Hey now, don't cry babe. You'll set me off too." Emma grins in a way that can only be described as contented, her own tears now streaming down her face. Her voice was raspier than usual. Her blonde hair scraped back into a ponytail. Other than that the woman looked relatively normal. Regina mentally praised whomever had been looking after Emma all this time.

"Four and half years and you haven't aged in the slightest." The blonde compliments, extending her arm to run a hand through short brown hair - and it was the truth. Regina hadn't aged a day. She still had her fantastic physique, her glossy hair which held its shine - although, the length was slightly longer and not forgetting her wrinkle free face. But those eyes. They told a different story.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, dear." Regina attempts to lighten her tone, despite the constant flow of tears she just could not seem to prevent.

"No kidding. Wish I'd of known that the first couple times I tried hitting on you."

Regina laughed as she recalled the day the blonde had complimented her attire, completely shocking her in the process. The brunette shakes her head, a little overwhelmed by the whole situation. It was like some sort of dream. Emma was really here, talking to her like nothing had happened, bringing up old times.

"How are you?" Emma questions after a beat. "How's Henry?"

"I'm good. We both are." Regina states, manoeuvring to sit on the guest chair beside the bed.

"How old is he now?" Emma queries, too drained to even find the mental capacity to work the answer out for herself.

"He's seven. Almost eight."

A sad smile graces rosy lips as the blonde averts her gaze. "I guess I missed a lot, huh? Does he hate me? That's if he even rememb-"

"Don't be absurd, of course he remembers you." Regina doesn't give the woman time to finish. "He keeps a photo of you by his bedside - which he talked to night after night for the first year or so. It was his way of dealing with it all." Her heart clenched as she recalls the way Henry would race out of the school playground to ask if his Momma had woken up, everyday for the first two years. How he would insist he took his book of fairytales along to the hospital every time they visited so he could read his mother a story. How he would crawl into her bed each night and lie on Emma's half.

The blonde subconsciously wipes at her damp cheeks as tears trickle from her eyes, her beam never faltering. "Do you have a photo?"

Regina nods, automatically reaching into her purse to retrieve her cell. A picture of seven year old Henry flashes on the screen as the brunette switches it on. "This was taken on his last birthday." She tells the blonde while passing the device.

Emma's grin grows impossibly wider as she studies the image. "Still cute as a button." She comments proudly. "I can't wait to see him."

"He's wise beyond his years too." Regina adds. "He was adamant about coming along with me today. I told him it was probably best if he waited a day or two."

"Yah, wouldn't want to scare the kid. Can't imagine how awful I look right now." Emma chuckles, handing the woman her phone back. Unable to contain stealing one last glance at her son's cheeky face when something else catches her eye. Something that caused her stomach to turn into a wrenching knot and her heart to clench in her chest.

A small silence fell upon them as Emma attempted assimilating things, and still manage to keep her emotions in check, to maintain her poker face.

"So.." The blonde manages to utter while doing her best to maintain a steady voice. "What's his name?" She finishes curtly.

Regina doesn't fail to notice the sudden chance in Emma's demeanour. Warm eyes turning cold and flashing dangerously. "What's his fucking name, Regina?" The blonde repeats.

"Excuse me?" Regina asks, furrowing her brows in honest confusion.

"Your husband." Emma spat the words, avoiding the brunette's searching gaze who had been caught completely off guard.

"Emma I –" There it was, the moment she had been dreading.

"Don't. Just stop." Emma demands, holding up a hand. "You don't owe me any explanations. Not anymore. That ring on your finger is clear proof of that." She scoffs.

"Please Emma, allow me to explain."

"I don't want to hear it." Emma maintained her stance.

Short awkward silence.

"His name?" The blonde asks again, mentally kicking herself for letting curiosity get the better of her.

Regina paused, before answering reluctantly. "_Her_ name." She corrects. "Her name is Victoria."

It felt the equivalent square punch in the gut. "A woman?" Emma asks in surprise before taking a sharp intake of breath. Even worse. They had both had their fair share of men in the past but they had only ever been each other's only woman.

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. "I suppose you've ruined men for me."

Emma emitted a sardonic sound. "Oh well, I apologise," she said sarcastically, the wheels in her head were spinning at full force. "So, I think I'm starting to get the full picture here. You met someone new, moved on – whatever you wanna call it - so my friends had to drag my comatose ass back to fucking Maine." The blonde added, Regina's eyes growing bigger with each word that fell from her mouth.

"How did you get here so fast, anyway? Is Victoria some richy bitch that has her own private jet?"

"How dare you?!" Regina started angrily, shaking her head "You have no right to throw out those assumptions. You have no idea - absolutely -no- idea what I have been through over the past four and a half years."

Emma refrains from answering.

"I moved back to Maine when they had to transfer you over." Regina begins in a slightly softer tone. "I was having trouble coping with the fact that my _fiancé_ wouldn't wake up. I couldn't bare it in that apartment anymore. Everything about it only reminding me of you. So, my parents suggested the move and everyone else agreed it was for the best."

They shared a look. Emma's ice melting .. a little.

"What about the kid? I mean, you two are obviously raising him together." She states painfully.

"Yes." Regina nods. "But -you- are sill his mother. Victoria has a daughter of her own."

"How sweet. I bet you're quite the family unit." Grinding her teeth, Emma turns away. If someone stabbed her in the fucking heart It would probably hurt less. "Do you even still love me?!" The blonde had lost all patience to pussyfoot around. It was begging to get extremely difficult not to cry. She needed Regina out of there. She couldn't crack in front of her. Not anymore. She no longer had the right to see her weak.

Before Regina can process the question, Emma continues. "Y'know what? Never mind. I think the answer to that is obvious. Could you please leave?"

"Emma, no. I won't leave you like this. Not now."

Emma scoffs. "Leaving me wasn't a problem before."

That stung.

"Just go, Regina."

Regina studied the woman before her. The blonde wanted to cry, that much was obvious. It hurt to know that her privileges of seeing the other woman break, and to be able to comfort her, had been so quickly revoked. She understood it though. Emma was the proudest person she had ever come across, excluding herself. If space was what she needed now, the least she could do was give it to her. No matter how bad it hurt.

So she stood up and turned towards the door.

"I'll bring Henry over in a couple of days."

"I'd like that." Emma replied at her wit's end, looking up at the woman who was once her soon-to-be wife.

With one last look back before closing the door, Regina left room 26.

And Emma finally allowed herself to sob into her pillow. Over everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for those confused about the update. It was having problems updating but all is good now. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

* * *

"I'm telling you, David. It's 36."

"No Regina definitely said 28 on the phone."

"Guys, she's in room 26." Ruby states matter-of-factly, shaking her head at the bickering couple and walking down the corridor. Mary Margaret and David following quickly behind.

Emma's sat up in the hospital bed, aimlessly flipping through channels on the television. It was safe to say the last four years had done nothing to improve daytime TV. Yesterday had been eventful to say the least. After Regina had left, the blonde had cried her eyes out until she was sure she had no tears left. Dr. Hartley surfaced not long after that, taking her for some scans and exams; all the exciting stuff. At least they showed there was nothing physically wrong with her, but Emma never really had been much of a silver-lining kind of gal.

There was movement behind the door, and the blonde took it as her cue to turn the television off.  
Suddenly, Emma was met with three very familiar faces, with very uncertain looks in their eyes as they made an awkward and slow entrance.

Mary Margaret, Ruby and David look at her expectantly, almost fearfully, and in that moment she just couldn't help herself.

"Do ... Do I know you?" Emma questions in a fragile voice, shifting her gaze between the three visitors while doing her best to look puzzled.

The threesome exchange a sheer look of panic, but then they witness the corners of Emma's mouth turning into a mischievously grin.

"Jesus, you're such a bitch!" Ruby reprimands.

Emma laughs. "And you're a drama queen."

Mary Margaret slaps a hand to her chest. "Emma! You almost gave me a heart attack." She tells her, attempting a firm tone and failing as a bittersweet smile paints her lips. She moves to perch on the end of the bed, pulling the blonde into a hug. "Oh Em, I've missed this. Missed you."

"Don't you start blabbering, I've had enough tears to last a life time." Emma chuckles, mirroring the pixie haired woman's smile.

After waiting her turn, Ruby leans down to wrap the blonde in another warm embrace. "Glad you finally decided to join us. I was beginning to think you had ditched me for good."

"Yeah, right. Knowing how you can't live without me? Like I would." A smirk on her lips, Emma turns to look at David who still seemed a little stunned after her prank. "Aw, did I scare you?" She teases.

"Nah, I knew you were faking." David flashes a megawatt smile, placing a kiss on Emma's forehead, and sitting on the chair by her bed.

Emma smiled. Genuinely smiled, for the first time since she had woken up yesterday afternoon. As far as she was concerned, these people were family. The blonde was never fortunate enough to grow up with the typical family unit. Never knew anything of her mother or father; she could only assume they were dead and if they weren't she hoped they felt mega fucking guilty right now for the way they had abandoned her - leaving her at the side of a road. Her whole childhood consisted of being thrown from one foster home to the next until she was old enough to take care of herself. She met Mary Margaret at the age of thirteen. They had started high school together and finished together. The two were inseparable the whole way through. Emma classed the woman as a sister she never had. After graduating high school the blonde got her job at The Wolf and Whistle while Mary Margaret went on to the University of Maine to qualify as a teacher - that's when she met David. Emma approved of the man right away when Mary Margret brought him home for the holidays over a decade ago, around the time Regina Mills came onto the scene. They got on like a house on fire. Just as Ruby did with the couple when Emma eventually Introduced them. And the four have been close ever since.

"Can you believe I'm 30?" Emma says once everyone is seated. "Or should I say we're 30." She corrects herself with a chuckle.

"I know, right? Crazy!" Mary Margaret almost shrieks.

"Actually I'm 32 now, ladies." David interjects animatedly, leaning forward In his seat ever so slightly.

"That's right… Now pipe down, grandpa." Emma answers in her regular playful manner, causing the three guest to laugh.

"We still look 25, 'though." Ruby says with a smug smile.

"Damn right!" The blonde reinforces. "We've barely altered at all, except for David's hair. What happened to the shaggy mane?"

David muffles an exaggerated sarcastic laugh. "Very funny, Swan! You're looking paler, 'though." He states.

"Yeah, well, 4 years in a hospital bed will do that to you, Sherlock."

"But you look thinner, too." Ruby gave her two cents, looking at her friend from head to toe.

"Can't say I'm complaining about that." The blonde quips with a smirk.

"Anyhow, how are you, Em?" Mary Margaret asks; concern all over her voice.

"How am I?" The green-eyed woman repeated morosely, "I'm peachy," She concludes sarcastically.

"Physically, then? I'll settle for knowing how you are physically." David asks.

Emma breathes out heavily. "I've had CTs and physicals; everything seems to be running smoothly. No permanent damage whatsoever. I'll just have to work my ass off in physiotherapy. My leg muscles are pretty stiff." She replies mildly annoyed.

"That's fantastic, Em." Mary Margaret beams, running her hand up and down her friend's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about me." The blonde states; uncomfortable with being the center of attention. "Anything interesting happened with you guys in the last four and a half years?" She quizzes somewhat sadly.

"Hm, let's see." Ruby begins, pursing her lips. "I expanded the restaurant. It's double the size it was when you saw it last. Everything's been refurbished. I can't wait to show you."

"And I can't wait to see it." Emma tells her long-time friend sincerely. "Anything else? Give me more."

"My turn; I broke my leg in two places while skiing earlier this year." David spoke up confidently, almost proud.

"Really? How fascinating." Emma turns to Mary Margaret with raised brows expectantly.

"Oh um, I made David buy us a bird feeder for the garden." It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Gee, my friends are lame. You're killing me here, people." The blonde whines exaggeratedly.

The four laugh in unison.

"Mary Margaret and I have been trying for a child." David's tone alters to a slightly more serious one. "We haven't had much luck so far."

The married couple share a glance.

"Give it time." Emma reassures. "I can't wait to be a an aunt."

Mary Margaret breaks out into a grin. "You'd make a fantastic aunt."

Ruby clears her throat.

"You too, Ruby." The short haired woman adds.

"But I'd be the favorite." Emma comments in a child like manner.

"Nu-uh." Ruby plays along, sticking out her tongue before releasing a chuckle. The light atmosphere giving her the push needed to spit out her next statement.

"August and I are engaged." Ruby immediately regrets the confession the second it leaves her mouth - catching the flash of pain behind green orbs. _Too soon, Lucas_. She inwardly scolds. _Too soon_.

"That's-" Emma forces a grin. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you, Rubes. Really." She admits truthfully, though trying to prevent the tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "When's the big day?"

"Three months from now." The brunette admits. "I was hoping you'd be my maid of honor?" She asks hopefully.

A moment of silence goes by before Emma opens her mouth to speak. "Like you even had to ask." She offers a half hearted smile.

"Great." Ruby grins from ear to ear.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence

"Ok, then.." Emma begins, "I'll address the elephant in the room. What is she like?" The blonde asks with her best poker face set in place.

"Who?" David feigned confusion. Badly, by the way.

"I think you know who!" Emma scoffed, and then played along with exasperation. "Vicky."

"Victoria." Mary Margaret corrects absentmindedly. "She hates when you abbreviate her name."

"Whatever," Emma dismisses with a wave of her hand. "All the more reason to call it her." She adds unfairly. The blonde didn't even know the woman, but that didn't stop the bitter tone to Emma's voice.

"Well, she's about your height, maybe an inch or two taller. Red hair around my length." Ruby begins. Emma was feeding off the information like a famished child feeding from a bottle. It was like she wanted to know everything and nothing at the same time - trying to picture the woman. "What else.. Blue eyes, petite frame.."

"Nice ass." David adds to Ruby's description, earning intense glares from all three women.

"David!" His wife scolds.

"What? Yours is much nicer, though." The man clears his throat.

"Trust me Em, you are 100 times hotter." Ruby reassures finished, slipping back into Emma's good grace.

"Good to know. How old is she?"

"Mid thirties." Mary Margaret answers pensively.

Emma snorted. "And what does Regina's old half do?"

"She's a sales manager, or something like that.." Ruby concludes.

"Oh." Emma remains silent for a prolonged moment. "How long have they been married?"

"Hm, we went to their wedding just over a year ago." Mary Margaret said, trying hard to remember.

A noticeably expression flashes across the blonde's face. "You attended their wedding?"

Before she could answer, Ruby beat her to the punch by stating almost proudly, "I totally didn't go."

"Yeah, instead you came up with the worst excuse ever. Babysitting your Granny? Regina totally knew you were lying." The short haired brunette reproached with a baffled look on her face.

Emma had to laugh. Mentally applauding her best friend for that one.

"What? She's a fragile old lady." Ruby attempts defending herself.

"Is that why she runs around the restaurant like a crazy woman ordering people around like she's the next Gordon Ramsey?" Emma teased. Ruby simply shrugged.

"We had to go, Emma." David pipes up softly, almost apologetically. "Regina is an old friend after all. We couldn't let her down."

"It's ok, you don't have to explain. I get it." Emma responds in a matching tone, and after a beat she added genuinely, "I'm glad you were there for her."

The three visitors exchange a brief knowing look.

"How was it when she came to see you?" Ruby asks.

"How do you think?" Emma snaps. "Tense, awkward, and downright uncomfortable. But it was nice seeing her, y'know? That was until I saw the damn ring on her finger too." She sighs In frustration.

"I'm so sorry, Em." Ruby leans over to squeeze the blonde's hand. "But as your best friend I feel It's my duty to let you know - Regina really was devastated. For a long time she was inconsolable. She had to join a group therapy here at the hospital, that's where she met Vick- Victoria. The woman lost a close friend or something like that. I guess they found comfort in each other and-" The visible heartbreak painting Emma's features as she digests the information causes Ruby to cut herself off.

The empty dulling pain in Emma's chest area is almost surreal. She hangs her head, on the verge of tears yet again, hiding her glassy eyes from her friends. Not only was she responsible for Regina and Victoria meeting but she unintentionally put the woman she loves through hell.

"Oh Emma." Mary Margaret pulls the woman into a tight embrace, not entirely sure what she could say or do to comfort her. So she says nothing. The blonde buries her head in the crook of her dear friend's neck, closing her eyes and repeatedly telling herself not to cry. Not to feel sorry for herself. Everything happens for a reason, she was a strong believer in that. And hers had better be a damn good one.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." The blonde reassures, pulling away to feign a smile.

And that's when they're interrupted by a dark haired, reasonably handsome guy, who entered Emma's room pushing a wheelchair.

"Emma Swan?" He asks the blonde woman in bed.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't me." Emma joked, swiping under her eyes to wipe away to small droplets of water.

The man smirked before speaking with his prominent British accent. "Why aren't I convinced? Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Killian, your physiotherapist. Dr. Hartley sent me; he said you wanted to start treatment right away. So, m'love, are you ready for me?"

"More than ready! The sooner I can get out of this hospital bed the better."

"Ah, see - now that's the spirit I like to see in my patients! Now, let's get you into this wheelchair so we can go you to the treatment centre." The man said with a charming smile while pushing the wheelchair closer to the bed.

"Here, allow me." David stood up to give the man a hand, Ruby and Mary Margaret doing the same.

The guys placed Emma into the chair with remarkable ease.

"Come on, you three." The blonde tells her friends. "I'll need all the cheering I can get."

* * *

Emma works her ass off. Between curses, growls, scowls, glares, and all sorts of general abuse, she and Killian developed a love/hate kind of dynamic. Ruby, Mary Margaret and David do their best to lighten up the mood to get her mind off of the extreme exercise regime. Emma wanted to get out of that hospital so bad that she didn't mind working that bit harder.

As the day closes In, Emma's friends say their goodbyes and the blonde thanks them for coming - letting them know she really needed it and the three promise to return shortly.

* * *

"You're quiet." Regina states, eyes never leaving the road.

No response.

"Nervous?" She tries again.

"Yes." Henry nods, turning to look out the window while gnawing at his bottom lip. "What if she doesn't love me anymore? George says people who go into comas don't remember anything when they wake up."

"Well, George is mistaken." Regina responds after a beat. "Some people are unlucky enough to lose their memory, where as others; such as your mother, are quite fortunate. Emma loves you, darling. I can assure you of that."

A sigh of relief passes Henry's lips - causing Regina's heart to flip. How long had he been worrying over the idea of his mother no longer loving him? She would be having words with this George and his parents, that was for sure. He had no right telling her son such things.

As they pull up in the familiar hospital parking lot, Regina glances across at the child. "Come along, dear. I'm sure she's just as anxious as you are."

_And I am_ - she adds inwardly.

Emma couldn't seem to calm her nerves. She was finally getting to see Henry. The last time she had laid eyes on him he was just a baby. Her baby. Lying in his bed. The blonde didn't even attempt imagining what scenario played out after that. So, she flicks through a random magazine to help take her mind of the topic. She had fixed her hair earlier; a steady, well put together, high ponytail. Her lips were also looking very lively, completely covered with the lip gloss she had snagged from Ruby earlier that day. The blonde wanted to look presentable for son - and her ex. From the corner of her eye, Emma could see the door moving. Showtime, she thought. Be cool Swan, she thought again, placing the magazine on the nightstand.

Regina pushed open Emma's door just like she had the day before. Green and brown eyes lock for a brief, painful moment.

"Emma." Regina nods in acknowledgment, Henry hiding behind her. "You're looking well."

Emma forces the smallest of smiles. "Hey... Thanks." She says to the woman and then directs her eyes to the young boy who now stands by his mother's side. "And hey, you." She crooned, trying her best not to shift into her ugly-cry right there.

"Hi." The boy speaks up, though his voice is just about audible, and then he runs to the hospital bed and throws his arms around the woman.

It was impossible to determine which heart melted with more intensity: Regina's or Emma's.

After regaining her composure, Emma pulls back to spectate the boy. "That was some hug, kiddo."

Henry giggles in the exact same way he used to four years ago. "I thought you were going to sleep forever!"

"Well, then you thought wrong." Emma taps beneath the boy's chin. Something she always did automatically - "You sure have grown."

"I'm the tallest in my class now!" Henry states proudly, a grin plastering his face, looking over at his other mother for backup.

"That's right, he is." Regina comments. Both herself and Emma were taken back by how comfortable the boy suddenly acted around his blonde parent after almost half a decade.

"You are, huh? Looks like I'm gonna' have to nickname you the green giant." Emma mirrors her son's beam as she ruffles mousy brown hair.

Regina seats herself in the guest chair while Henry's small frame remains on Emma's lap. The dark-eyed woman watches the duo converse for the next couple of hours - over everything from Henry's favorite video games to how he's doing at school.

Emma refrains from asking about Victoria and her daughter, and Henry refrains from bringing them up.

The ex-couple barely interact throughout the visit, nothing but the occasional locking of eyes.

Despite having Emma barely acknowledge her existence - the scene in front of Regina still manages to warm her heart and break it at the same time. She just about kept in the tears that threatened to disobey her. It was almost as though she would wake up any second now. The moment felt surreal. She would have pinched herself if the nurse hadn't entered the room to inform them visiting hours were over. 8:30pm already? Time had flown by.

"I don't wanna go." Henry pouts. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Henry, don't be silly." Regina answers for the blonde. "We will come back to visit Emma another day. Say your goodbyes."

Emma offers the boy an apologetic smile, opening her arms out for one last hug. "I'll see you real soon, alright trouble?"

Henry nods and squeezes his mother so tight she struggles breathing. "Woah, take it easy there, kid." The blonde chuckles.

"Bye, Momma!" The boy responds, head resting on Emma's chest. Green eyes flicker to meet dark chocolates. Both women exchanged a long look of awe, admiration, love and completion. They smiled at one another.

"Well, we best be on our way. I'm sure you're in need of some rest."

Emma nods.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Emma."

And with that, mother and son turn towards the doors. Henry manages to wave to his Momma one last time before they leave the room.

Emma lays there in her afterglow as she thinks about the amazing child she has. And how maybe, just maybe, things weren't as bleak as she initially thought. More than ever she felt she should work extra hard to get the hell out of that hospital, and get back into her sons life - and that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

Regina tosses and turns uncomfortably under the sheets of her four poster bed. It was the same old struggle night after night. But the previous two - they had been impossibly worse than usual.

Checking the digital clock, Regina sighs; 6:15am - and not an ounce of sleep gained. This was getting ridiculous. The brunette slides out of bed and heads into the en suite where she showers as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake her sleeping wife. After combing through her hair, the brunette heads back to the over sized bedroom where she changes into a pencil skirt and white buttoned blouse.

"Babe? Come back to bed. It's the middle of the night." A groggy voice startles the woman.

Regina can't help but cringe at the pet name. For some unknown reason It was only acceptable for one person to refer to her using such words. One person she was about to go and visit.

"It's 6:35, dear. I hardly think that's the middle of the night. I have a few errands to run before work. See to it that Henry gets off to school?"

After receiving an incoherent murmur in response, Regina slips on her blazer, grabs her designer purse and heads for the front door without looking back. No goodbye. No I love you. Not even a backwards glance.

* * *

Emma wakes from her slumber, hearing the commotion coming from somewhere down the corridor._ Jeez, have some respect_._ Some people are trying to sleep here._ The blonde mused.

After lying there for a good fifteen minutes, Emma gives up trying to get back asleep and switches on the TV. She looks up at the clock. 7:20am. And then, she hears it; the clicking of heels. If she didn't know any better she'd think it was -

"Regina?"

"Good morning, Emma." The woman offers a wary smile, sauntering over to the hospital bed with a brown paper bag in hand.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asks, genuinely confused.

"I thought I'd stop by with breakfast." Regina informs her, holding out the paper bag which Emma takes reluctantly. "I know how much you despise hospital food."

"Uhm, thanks?" The blonde mutters. "But you didn't have to do that. It's not really your duty anymore." She continues, slightly bitter.

"I know." Regina nods, sitting down in the familiar guest chair and smoothing out her skirt. "I know things are... _different_ between us now, but I do still care about you, Emma."

Emma scoffs.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, is there?" Emma snaps and Regina only questions her further.

"How are you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" Emma repeats just as before, and after a longer beat she adds, "I'm feeling awesome, Regina. Fan-fucking-tastic."

Silence fell upon them.

After a while Regina moves to position herself on the edge of the hospital bed. "I know this is hard, but please, work with me." She searches for Emma's gaze, which seemed to be flicker everywhere but herself.

"Alright then," Emma turns to woman who was now sitting mere inches away. "You wanna know how I feel? Let me tell you. I feel like crap, Regina. Is that what you want to hear? I feel awful, and miserable, and embarrassed."

Regina sits there, taken back by the outburst.

"And I hate myself! I'm pissed off at myself for being so weak, and for knowing that I will never bring myself to get over you. I just know that I can't. Should I go on, Regina? Because I'm also angry, angry that you moved on. That you married someone else, that you fell in love with her. I know it may be irrational and unfair, all things considered, but I can't help the way I feel. So, should I go on? 'Cause I could. I totally could." The blonde added, stopping to catch her breath, all flustered and worked up.

Another silent moment enwrapped them. Regina shifted slightly and like muscle memory her hand found its way towards Emma's neck. Emma sighs and lets her eyes close, she wanted to swat that hand away, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. Instead she leans into the touch. It all felt so natural. Seconds later their foreheads were touching, both needing the other to steady themselves.

"I'm sorry, Emma. So sorry. It's hard for me too."

Before they knew their heads were acting on their own volition, bringing their lips so close together that they were almost grazing one another's. The electricity was undeniable and inescapable. However, Regina pulls back just in time to prevent the kiss from happening.

"No." The brunette barely found the strength to say as she pulled back abruptly, opening her eyes. "No, this can't happen. I'm sorry." And then she strides rapidly towards the door.

Emma opens her eyes, stunned by all that had just transpired. Did they almost? Did Regina just?

"Regina, wait!" The blonde calls out, her voice laced with underlying anger. "Where the hell are are you going?"

"To work." Regina utters from her stilled position at the door.

"No." Emma shouts, shaking her head, "You don't get to come here, bring me breakfast like everything's fine and dandy, open Pandora's box and just walk away. You wanted to have it, so let's have it." She finishes, running on fumes but still at full energy.

Regina turns back around.

"Yesterday, when I asked you if you still loved me, what would you have said?" The blonde demands.

Silence.

"What would you have said, Regina?!"

"Yes. Yes, I would have said yes."

Regina's demeanor alters. Her tone of voice hardens. Emma knew the woman was trying her best not to appear weak. Knew the woman wasn't angry. At least not at her. At herself maybe..

"You know, I haven't slept properly in almost five years? Five years." Regina repeats with a bitter laugh. "I'm _so_ pathetic that I can't fall asleep without your hand intertwined in mine, without the feel of you pressed up against my back or your arm around my waist." She admits, allowing the tears to stain her cheeks.

"So pathetic that the split second before I said 'I do' to my wife I stole a glance towards the door waiting for you. Waiting for you to burst through it and proclaim you were awake - object to everything and take me away. Back to our life in New York... But _you_ never came!" Regina finishes almost accusingly.

Emma swears she heard her heart break in two. A moment of excruciating silence goes by before she responds.

"Do you love her?"

"I do." Regina nods and Emma felt the sting. "It may not be like it was with us. I've come to accept I will never feel that way with anyone."

It was truth and both women were well aware of it. Falling in love was not something that came easily with either of them. However, they were each other's exceptions. The only one able to penetrate Regina's walls was Emma and vise-versa. Love is touching souls and no one other than Emma Swan would ever touch Regina's.

"Then be with me."

"Emma, I can't. It wouldn't be right."

The blonde didn't know what felt worse; knowing that Regina claimed to love the other woman too; or that she apparently loved her more but yet refused to consider getting back with her.

Frankly, Regina's stance made her angry and confused. In love with two people?!

"Well then, I refuse to sit here and beg you to love me back. Not after all we've been through, after all the years we've spent together." The blonde finishes sourly.

Another moment of silence fell upon them.

Emma broke it by stating firmly. "I just don't understand why we can't –"

But Regina cut her off, knowing full well where the blonde intended to go, "We just can't."

Emma was now at her wit's end, and her patience had now gone completely.

"I don't know why I'm so surprised, really." Emma began in frustration. "You couldn't ditch Graham all those years ago, I should have known you wouldn't do it to your _wife_." She adds, looking directly into brown eyes. And then, without even thinking, she sarcastically delivers the final blow, "Oh wait, unless she was lying defenseless in a hospital bed. I guess that's where you draw the line."

Emma regrets the words the moment they left her mouth. The horrified look on Regina's face was one the blonde knew she would have a hard time forgetting. Those dark orbs showing more hurt than Emma had ever seen.

And then the door slams shut. - Regina was gone.

The blonde looks down to the paper bag sitting in her lap.

_Emma Swan, you are the worlds biggest idiot._


	4. Chapter 4

**C****_hapter 4_**

* * *

Emma lies in the bed, all tired and sweaty from another workout session with Killian. After Regina had left that morning, she felt a burst of anguish and a rather large desire to get the hell out of that godforsaken place, and she took it all out on the physiotherapy. The only thing that could really get her out. She had come to learn Killian Jones was a real smug dick, and Emma had told him that. He, on the other hand, informed her that she was stubborn piece of work and had to stop trying to make him out to be the bad guy. They had found their thing.

The blonde took the opportunity to inspect her body better. She noticed how her nails were neatly clipped, her hair had maintained it's usual length. And she saw that her eyebrows were still perfectly shaped. Her skin still felt soft and hydrated under her touch, and there were no bedsores on her body to be found. The blonde came to the conclusion that she had been under professional, attentive, good care at that hospital, and she mentally noted to thank August for that when she saw him.

And then green eyes lock onto the silver engagement ring that sat on her finger.

She needed to take that thing off sooner or later._ Soon but not just yet_, she mused.

* * *

Another long day closes in. The blonde had visits from some old friends - Kathryn and Belle - whom she had once worked amongst at the Wolf and Whistle, and then Cora and Henry Sr later on in the evening - the pair were like parents she never had. Of course, it wasn't always like that. At least not with Cora, Regina's mother. A typical upper class snob who wanted the best for her child. It had taken the elderly woman a while to accept her daughter was serious about the blonde. But after a while, Emma managed to win the woman over with what she liked to describe as her captivating charm.

Emma assumed her ex-fiance's parents would be the last guests she would have to entertain for the day - but as the familiar sound of clicking heels reaches her ears for the second time in the past twelve hours, she realises she was wrong.

Regina emerges. "Hi." She offers meekly.

"Hey." Emma replies, looking from Regina to the floor and back.

They stayed in silence for a while, and after a moment they said in unison. "I'm sorry."

Both women smiled slightly.

"Me first?" Regina pleads evenly, apologies were never really her strong suit. She needed to get out the things she had rehearsed for the most part of the day but now, as she stands before the blonde, the only thing to leave her mouth is. "I shouldn't have stormed out."

"It's fine, I guess you had every right to." The blonde shrugs.

"No, nothing justifies what I did."

"What I said did justify it."

Gathering up the courage, the brunette asks. "You don't honestly believe that, do you? That I left you just because you were in the hospital?"

"No." Emma answers apologetically. "Those words, they came from a place of anger. And while I've been in here, I've had a hella lot of thinking time. I don't want to be angry with you anymore. It's too draining, too consuming."

"Good." The brunette whispers.

Emma clears her throat. "I also want you to know that I heard what you said, and I get it." She begins firmly. "I get that four years is a long time, and you had every right to –"

"Stop, Emma please." Holding up a hand, Regina shakes her head.  
"I would have waited a lifetime, if I knew I could have spent another second with you." Regina states, emotion pouring from her voice, the intensity and honesty behind her brown orbs almost taking Emma's breath away.

"They told me you wouldn't wake up; everyone said you wouldn't come back to me, that's why –"

"It's fine, Regina. Really although, I still don't understand why we can't, y'know.." The blonde shifts her gaze. "Now that I'm back."

Regina opens her mouth to say something. Probably share her reasons, but Emma wasn't interested. So, she doesn't let the brunette begin.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I doubt I'll ever completely understand, although I'm trying to respect your choice. You've had four years to learn how to deal with this, I still have trouble remembering we aren't in 2009 anymore. But, I'll try my hardest to come to terms with this. For Henry's sake." The blonde finishes with conviction and a smile paints crimson lips.

"That is why I'm moving back to New York as soon as I get out of this place." Emma adds, catching the other woman completely off-guard.

"You're what?" The brunette asks despite hearing what Emma had said loud and clear, furrowing her brows vigorously.

"I'm moving back to –" Emma plainly starts to repeat but was interrupted.

"Yes, that much I got." Regina cut the blonde off. "But.." She attempts adding something but didn't know what exactly.

"I don't belong here. In Maine, not anymore."

"Of course you do." Regina protests. "Everyone that cares for you is here. Your son included."

"I'm doing it for him." Emma counters matter-of-factly. "I can't stick around here, hanging around the sidelines. Watching you play happy families with Vicky." She purposely uses the nickname. "It will bring out the worst in me. I don't want that for Henry. I'll call and Skype him every day; I'll fly in most weekends to visit, and I'm sure he can stay with me for a while in New York during vacations. We can make it work."

"It doesn't have to be –" Regina begins but once again was cut off by the blonde.

"I've already thought it all through, Regina. I've made my decision, like you made yours. Please, try and respect that the way I'm trying to. You moved on, now I need you to let me let you go."

_But I've only just got you back_; Regina wants to reply but she knew she had no right, so instead, she nods slowly.

"At least stay until Henry's eighth birthday?" Regina offers. That way she had some time. Time to convince the blonde to stay. To change her mind. She couldn't lose her. Not again. Even if she was only a plane ride away.

Emma let a moment of silence pass by before responding. "I already have four to catch up on, I'm not about to go missing another."

The statement causes a somewhat sad smile to breeze the brunette's lips. "Good."

That uncomfortable silence returns and Regina is the first to break it. "I really should be going."

Emma nods. "I'm sure wifey's wondering where you are..." The words fall from pink lips a little colder than intended. _Damn it, Swan_. _What happened to the less anger pledge?!_

"Yes... well, goodnight Emma."

"Night."

Moments pass and Emma is left alone yet again. Resting her head back on the pillow, she sighs.

Regina was right all those years ago - Love really is weakness.

* * *

"Victoria? I'm home." Regina announces, placing her keys in the bowl before heading to the lounge where she finds her wife, sitting on the sofa; glass of red wine in hand.

"Where have you been?" The auburn haired woman asks slightly offhanded.

"Work." Regina states bluntly, not particularly enjoying being questioned in such a manner. "And then I stopped by the hospital."

"Again? You were there only last night with Henry." The woman states almost accusingly.

"Oh? I apologise. I wasn't aware I had to seek permission to see my fi- a friend."

"Friend?" The blue-eyed woman releases a cold laugh, standing from her position on the leather recliner to stride gracefully towards her wife. "My my, is that what you're going to call her?"

Regina clenched her jaw shut. Victoria had visibly been drinking and the brunette was in no mood to deal with her infantile behavior. This was a side of her wife she rarely witnessed. Despite her possessive nature and her constant need to be right the red haired woman ticked all the right boxes.

Victoria worked as a lawyer. She came from a wealthy family who lived in Boston - whom Regina struggled to tolerate each time they traveled to Maine to visit, but that was something she was willing to deal with. The Bryant family had a sense of overbearing self-importance and were convinced of their own superiority. Luckily that wasn't a trait Victoria hadn't picked up - or so Regina thought.

The woman had a celebrity-like appearance with her flowing auburn curls, high cheekbones and full lips. Not to mention her never ending long legs. She was glamorous. Almost too glamorous. And most of all she cared for Regina. Made her feel special. Comforted her during her darkest days and wiped away the many tears that had fallen from dark orbs over the last two and a half years.

"Where is Henry, and Lilly?" Regina changes the subject rapidly, her voice stern as she looks straight into sea blue eyes.

"I dropped them off at your parents house an hour ago." Victoria retorts. "They stay the night every Friday, remember?"

"Right. Of course." Regina nods, feeling somewhat guilty after forgetting all about their children's weekly routine. She turns her back to the slightly taller woman, reaching for the bottle of wine sitting on the marble sideboard to pour herself a well needed drink. "I'm sure you can understand, my mind has been all over the place these last few days."

"I've noticed." Victoria informs, stepping up behind her wife to snake delicate arms around her petite waist. "I think, you need to clear your head." She adds, pressing her lips to the nape of Regina's neck.

Sighing, the brunette lets her eyes flutter closed. She was drained, both physically and emotionally. All she wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep until this whole ordeal was over. "Not tonight, dear." Regina utters, turning her head away which caused the other woman to retract her arms.

"It's because of her, isn't it?!" The redhead growled.

"I don't know what on earth you're talking about." Regina responds, strangely calm in comparison to her wife's current demeanor.

Victoria scoffs. "Please, Regina, don't insult my intelligence. Ever since you got that phone call, you've been distant with me. Sneaking off in the middle of the morning, hardly making conversation, ignoring my calls. Need I go on?"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic - I'm sorry for finding it difficult to deal with the fact the woman I loved, the woman I share a child with, has awaken from a coma after four years. I presumed you would be a little more understanding but I suppose I was wrong?" The brunette answers, her voice tough this time, before she storms off towards the bathroom.

"Regina, wai-"

The door slams closed and the brunette saunters towards the sink, leaning over it to observe her appearance in the silver oval mirror.

And then she sobs. Hysterically sobs until her eyes dry out. _When did life become so twisted?_

* * *

"Bring my snacks?" Emma asks from her bed.

Ruby throws the bag at her. "You're welcome," she says pointedly.

Emma shoots her an annoyed look while rummaging inside the plastic carrier.

"Henry not coming to visit you today?" The brunette queries, taking a seat on a chair by the blonde's bedside, propping her feet up on the bed.

"Henry has a friend's birthday party to go to today." Emma informs her matter-of-factly, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth. "I told Regina she didn't have to come."

"How's things with August?" Emma questions, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, you know, he's still a regular pain in my backside. Nothing new." Ruby retorts jokingly, stealing a bar of chocolate from Emma's bag. "But what can I do? I'm stuck with him, I guess."

"Don't talk me about pains in the ass," Emma pleads through a mouthful of candy. "It reminds me of Killian, and that pussy should have had me running by now."

"Come on, Em! You've been pushing yourself too hard." Ruby scolds. "And pushing Killian too, I must add!" She says, receiving a glare from the blonde. "It's only been a couple of months and you're already walking with just a cane. He says that's remarkable."

"He clearly has really low standards." Emma scoffs.

"By the way, why don't you ask for a discharge? You're already walking really well with the cane, and if I had a penny for every time I hear you saying you want to 'get the hell out of here'…" Ruby says, quoting the blonde.

"And I so do! But I'll be damned if I get caught walking out of here and around town with a fucking cane!"

Ruby laughs, shaking her head in amusement.

The brunette stays to accompany her friend for another hour to sit and watch both her and Emma's favorite television show, and at the precise moment the credits appear onscreen, Killian makes his appearance.

"Ready for some sweating?" The British man asks Emma, smirking and rubbing his hands together. "Ruby," He shifts his gaze to the brunette, greeting her with a nod and a smirk still in place. "Nice to see you, love. How are you today?" The physiotherapist adds.

"Getting by, I guess." Ruby answers simply, smiling back at him. "You?" She adds in question, leaning further back against the chair.

"Hmm, a little on edge. You know, that Emma can be quite a handful." The raven-haired man replied playfully.

"Yeah, hello? I'm right here." Emma rolls her eyes.

"Aye, sweetheart. You should hear the things I say behind your back." He quips with a grin.

"Don't call me sweetheart, sweetheart." The blonde quickly interjects.

Ruby and Killian laugh in unison.

"So... Ready?"

"More than you'll ever be," Emma replies with a smug smile on her lips, standing up with the cane's help. "And just so you know, I plan on getting out of here in a week, two the latest. With no cane. So, you better make that happen." She adds seriously.

"Is my company_ that_ bad?" Killian arches a thick brow, grin still in tact.

Emma shakes her head, a light laugh escaping pink lips. "See you later?" She asks, shifting her gaze from Killian to Ruby.

"You sure will!" The brunette stands to follow the pair out of the room. "Now go kick some ass, or something." She finishes with a grin.

And that she did.

* * *

**Ah, hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear your thoughts on Victoria!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the many reviews guys! Glad you're all liking the story so far. I know there's mixed feelings towards both Victoria and Killian. I'm not a CS fan /at all/ so don't worry, Emma will be getting a little lady of her own sooner or later. *winkwink* Oh, and for those confused about the time - the scene with Ruby in the previous chapter was two months after the scene with Emma and Regina. I probably should have made that clearer, sorry. Anywhoo, enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

* * *

True to her word – and able to push through any strained regime in order to leave that hospital – 8 days later Emma had successfully regained full strength in her legs, and was ready to be discharged.

Regina and Henry arrive at the hospital late afternoon to give the blonde a lift home. She would be staying with Mary Margaret and David, just until she had her feet on the ground, but Henry insisted he had to be there to see Emma finally leave the hospital.

Emma opens up a drawer, green eyes raking over the items inside before she closes it again. "You know what? Let them keep everything. I don't really want any of this stuff."

"Don't be absurd, Emma. What about all your pyjamas?" Regina replies with a crestfallen look in her eyes.

"Let them keep 'em." The blonde says offhandedly. "I never really liked wearing much for bed anyways."

"I spent a lot of money on those."

"Yeah, I kinda figured the first time they dressed me in the ones made from silk." Emma replies, unable to contain a small smile.

The mention of said pajamas brings a smile to the brunette's previously sullen face, and she deadpanned. "My favorite."

And then Regina looks at Emma expectantly with those familiar chocolate orbs; the blonde caves almost instantly.

"Fine." Emma says with a frown. "I'll take all the fucking pajamas."

"Language." Regina scolds, causing Emma to roll her eyes, and then both women look back at Henry who was too indulged in his video game to hear anything.

"Here.." The brunette says, handing Emma a bag. "I bought you an outfit. I assumed you wouldn't have any real clothes to leave the hospital in."

Emma smiled gratefully, taking the bag and opening it up to find a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a pair of sneakers. There was no denying the woman knew her too well.

"Thanks. You assumed right. I really didn't have anything." The blonde answers softly. "Where are all my old clothes, by the way? You guys probably donated everything by now, right?" She adds in question, neither accusingly, or bitterly - just reaching the logical conclusion, all things considered.

"No, we didn't." Regina responds. "At first, back in New York - I clung onto them, but then it got to a stage where I couldn't bare to look at them without breaking down. So, I boxed them up and they came with us to Maine. I keep them in the spare room." She finishes with a crack in her voice, turning quickly so Emma wouldn't catch glossy brown eyes - but, she did nonetheless.

Emma fought the urge to wrap Regina in her arms and never let her go. She settled for offering the brunette a warm empathetic smile.

After a beat, Emma responds holding up the bag, "I'll go change into these." And then she makes her way to her room's private bathroom, ruffling Henry's mousy brown hair when passing by the boy.

Killian opens the door of room 26, pushing a wheelchair in front of him, and was met with the surprising sight of Henry and Regina sitting on Emma's bed.

"Hey," He greets with a charming smile, which was only returned by Henry. "Where is the soon-to-be-released convict?" The man jokes but Regina fails to look amused.

Just at that second the woman in question calls from the bathroom. "Who arrived?"

"It's Killian." The man calls back.

"She's changing." The brunette informs flatly while looking at the dark haired man across the room, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed.

Killian nods. "So, how is my favorite little fella'?"

"Great! Emma's coming out!" The boy replies shortly, grinning up at the man.

"Aye, lad. She is indeed."

"I wasn't aware you two had met before." The statement comes subconsciously morphs into a question as it passes scarlet lips.

"Yep, the lad came along to supervise Emma during one of her physiotherapy sessions a couple weeks ago." Killian begins explaining. "He was quite the little helper."

"I'll say." Emma surfaces from the bathroom in the outfit Regina had brought along. Praising the boy with a wide smile. "Couldn't of got through those ball exercises without you, kiddo."

Henry beams at the blonde, switching off the device in hand and giggling at the memory. "That was my favorite."

"Don't you scrub up well, Swan." Killian interjects, his trademark smirk intact.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Better than you, that's for sure."

Killian slaps a hand to his chest playfully. "Ouch."

Emma laughs, shaking her head.

Regina observes the scene playing out in front of her, jaw steeled. Were they flirting? She honestly didn't know what to make of this man _Killian_.

"Ready to roll?" The physiotherapist asks the blonde, gesturing towards the wheelchair with his head.

"No way am I leaving on that thing." Emma chuckles.

"You know it's hospital policy."

"You know that I really don't care."

"I can push you!" Henry states jumping up with 'the' trademark pout. The blonde knew then she was a goner.

Looking down at Regina, who was still sitting on the bed, Emma asks with a crooked smile. "You totally taught him that, didn't you?"

Regina just flashed her a coy smile. The pout had come in quite useful for the brunette over the years, when wanting her own way with the blonde.

"Fine… I'll sit on the blasted thing." Emma caved with a heavy sigh.

"Ready, then?" Killian asks. "Dr. Hartley is waiting for us at the nurses' station so you can sign the discharge papers."

"More than ready!" The blonde proclaimed.

"Ok, let's go." The raven-haired man announced, and Henry rushes to the wheelchair which he attempts to push.

"You're heavy, Ma!." The boy states as he struggles.

Emma laughs, "Why don't you let Killian push the chair, and you can come sit on my lap, trouble."

"Alright!" Henry exclaims and wastes no time before he's jumping onto his mother's lap, causing the blonde to release a slight groan - the boy had definitely gotten heavier over the past four years.

"Don't you want to say a proper goodbye to your room, Swan? I'm sure you'll miss it." Killian teases, positioning himself behind the chair before wheeling the blonde out of the room and down the corridor - Regina at his tow.

"Yeah, right. Almost as much as I'll miss having to put up with your innuendos on a daily basis."

* * *

After a ride in the elevator, they reach their destination: the nurses' station. Dr. Hartley already there, talking to a guy in scrubs. Seeing the four of them approach, he sends the guy on his way, and makes his way over to them.

"So, Miss Swan, finally getting rid of us, huh?"

"Didn't come soon enough."

"Emma!" Regina admonishes.

Dr. Hartley laughs. "It's fine, Miss Mills." The doctor reassures, continuing his speech. "We've got used to Miss Swan's…" The silver haired man ponders. "…candor by now."

"Aye, In fact, we'll miss it." Killian adds and Regina has to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Here is the discharge document you need to sign," Dr. Hartley concludes, handing it to the blonde along with a pen.

Emma shifts Henry on her lap a little and begins signing it quickly before hanging the document over to the middle aged man.

"Ok, fantastic. Well, I have a surgery now. So, Miss Swan, remember about the regular CTs and if you get any strong head –"

"Yeah, I remember it all." Emma cuts him off, before adding a polite. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The doctor smiles warmly with a nod of his head. "I guess that's all then. Be well, Emma."

"You too, doc." The blonde replies sincerely. "And thanks again, for everything." She adds, and with that Dr. Hartley left.

"So.." Killian begins, taking out a small piece of card and holding it out for the blonde to take. "That's my number. Don't be a stranger, Swan."

"I won't." Emma chuckles, despite their constant bickering, she really did enjoy the man's company and dare she admit it - would probably miss it somewhat.

Regina has to avert her gaze, curling her lip to prevent from an inappropriate comment escaping her mouth and trying her best to keep from scowling.

"Great seeing you again, Henry. And Regina." The man finishes, and the brunette forces a smile in return.

Killian shifts his gaze from one person to the other before giving Emma's arm a gentle squeeze. "Goodbye, for now." He adds, earning a 'Cya' in return from Emma and the boy, before turning and walking away.

"Ok, now that the goodbyes are over…" Emma says ceremoniously, then looking back to Regina she adds. "Ready to get me outta here?"

The dark-eyed woman smiles. "Indeed."

* * *

Regina drives towards Mary Margaret and David's place. Emma sitting in the passenger seat looking out through the window absentmindedly. Henry playing on his video game, in the back seat.

Regina couldn't keep her mind off of the events over the last couple of months. It had been clear each time she had visited the hospital that Emma was trying to push her away - not that she could blame her, but the brunette struggled dealing with the idea. Yes things were different now, but that didn't mean she wanted to lose her ex partner completely.

Never being one to filter any thought to come to her lips, the brunette states. "You're trying to push me away." It wasn't a question.

Emma was brought back from her own thoughts, and then she replies defensively, "No, I'm not." And then she looks back to see if Henry is listening to their conversation, but the boy is absorbed in his device.

"Yes, you are –"

Emma was about to cut her off to deny it again.

"Don't bother trying to deny it, dear. I know you well enough."

They fell silent for a while.

"I wish you wouldn't." Regina finally says, her voice barely audible as she steals a quick glance at the blonde beside her.

Another short silence.

"I've missed you." She adds, barely above a whisper.

It was Emma's turn to steal a glance at the brunette. God, this was going to be hard, she thought as she turned her gaze back to the window without saying anything. The sooner she got away the better.

Looking out at the familiar streets of Maine, the blonde thought about how much she missed the place.

Emma looks again to her side, glancing at the woman whom she had shared her happiest moments with here in Portland and it pained her to conclude that she didn't have her anymore. But then she looks back at her son, who offers her a sweet smile in return, and she could feel the strength making its way back towards her. With full force.

Moments later, the sun was almost setting and Regina pulls into Mary Margaret and David's circular driveway. It was a big, all-white house with a beautiful, vast green front yard. They grabbed the bags and make their way to the red arched double entry doors.

After a few seconds pass by, Mary Margaret comes into view as the door flies open. "Emma!" The pixie haired woman exclaims, throwing her arms around the blonde. "It's so great to see you out! You're looking great."

Emma chuckles, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman in return. "Thank you, I feel it."

Regina clears her throat and Mary Margaret pulls away to greet the Mills duo. "Come on in!" The woman gestures inside the house.

"That's quite alright. Henry and I need to get home for dinner." Regina informs the woman, stopping Henry dead in his tracks with a hand on his shoulder before he gets the chance to run inside the house. "And I'm sure Emma would appreciate some time to get herself settled."

Emma nods wistfully. Green orbs lock with dusky ones and the blonde swears she can see sadness in those hazel eyes.

"Alright then. I'll take these inside." Mary Margaret announces, taking hold of Emma's bags. "See you later, Regina, Henry." The woman offers a bitter sweet smile before scurrying off inside the house.

And then the trio make their way back to Regina's Benz. Emma observes as the pair climb inside the vehicle.

"Catch you later, trouble." Emma says softly, peeking her head through the open back window, while Regina takes the seat behind the wheel.

"I'll miss you!" Henry grins, looking at his mother with big brown eyes. "Can I come around tomorrow?!"

The blonde mirrors her son's grin, the enthusiasm in his voice causing her chest to tighten. "We can arrange something soon, kiddo." She tells him, leaning further forward to drop a light kiss on the kid's cheek. "Promise."

"Emma..." Regina calls from the front, and Emma switches to the front open window.

"I almost forgot," The brunette offers a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes as she hands over a wrapped object taken from the glove compartment. "Open it."

Emma nods before removing the white tissue paper and discovering a silver frame. Inside there was a photo of herself, Regina and a two year old Henry. The blonde recognized the photo instantly. It was one they had kept in the lounge of their dainty apartment back in New York.

"I know how much you loved it." Regina whispers, looking at Emma who studies the picture.

The blonde tore her welled up eyes from the photo to look at the woman.

"Thank you." Emma breathes, smiling softly. The photo was her favorite, it was taken during their first month of living in the big apple. A beautiful summers day they had spent in Central Park together. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

"You're welcome." After a short stare on both ends, the brunette gathers up the strength to add. "Goodbye Emma."

"Bye." The blonde replies, clutching the frame and waving at Henry, who waved back.

It took another surge of strength for Regina to finally be able to drive away from the love of her life with tears now welling up in own her eyes, and it took all that Emma had not to run after them, not to run after her family that was simply driving away from her. It didn't seem fair to the blonde, it didn't seem fair at all.

Once the car is out of sight, Emma makes her way inside the familiar home belonging to her dearest friends.

"There she is!" Comes a male voice from inside the kitchen as the blonde makes her entrance. "Congratulations on getting out of the hospital." David smiles, circling the kitchen island to wrap his arms around her.

"Thanks." Emma returns the hug. "Can't tell you how happy I am to finally be out of the place." She chuckles.

"I've got your room all set up." The short-haired woman interjects. "David and I stocked up on food. Are you hungry? I can cook you something? O we could-"

Emma shakes her head, cutting the woman off. "I'm fine, really. I already told you, you don't have to fuss over me. It's more than enough that you're letting me stay here, never mind waiting on me."

"Oh, Em! Don't be silly, I've had to live without my best friend for almost five years. Trust me, we _want_ you around."

David nods in agreement. "She's right. Anything you need, let us know."

"Right." Emma nods. "Well, for now, I think I'll get some rest if you don't mind? Can't wait to sleep in a bed that doesn't smell like antiseptic."

"Of course, I'll show you to your room!" Mary Margaret offers eagerly.

Emma shakes her head dismissively. "That's OK, I'll find it."

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"Positive. Thanks though." The blonde offers a light smile before turning to make her way towards the foyer where she picks up her bags.

Once upstairs, Emma steps inside the guest room and observes it for a minute or two. It was larger than an average guest bedroom, with a double bed and en-suite. The blonde couldn't complain.

After emptying the few items she had brought with her from the plastic carrier, Emma takes a long shower, changes and climbs into the comfortable double bed. Green eyes lock onto the silver ring hugging her finger, and then they flicker to the framed photo she had received that was now situated on the bedside cabinet. She felt angry. She felt heartbroken. She felt shortchanged. Sitting up, Emma opens up the nightstand drawer and dumps the circular piece of silver inside.

A couple of minutes go by before the blonde is sitting up once again, retrieving the discarded item and placing it back on her finger. _Not yet_ she thought.

* * *

Emma and Regina enter the small elementary school building. Three days had passed by since the blonde left the hospital, and early that morning, she had phoned the brunette to let her know she would tag along to pick their son up from school; wanting to spend as much time with the boy as she possibly could before returning to New York.

Everything was very colorful and lively, and the brunette guided them to Henry's classroom. Miss Richards was standing by the blue door, conducting the kids' pick-up.

"Mrs. Mills, hi." The incredibly young-looking teacher says in greeting.

"Hello, Miss Richards." Regina replies as she and Emma stand by the door. "This is Emma Swan, Henry's other mother." she adds with something resembling pride in her voice.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan." The caramel-haired young woman offers, smiling and outstretching her hand to the blonde.

"Pleasure's all mine." Emma offers, cocking her head with a wide smile.

If Regina didn't know Emma any better she would assume she was flirting with Henry's teacher. But, come on, Miss Richards was like a child; the brunette thought. Though, she couldn't help but let her mind wander, to a time when Emma would finally meet someone new – because, let's face it, it was Emma she was thinking about, and Emma Swan was too attractive to stay single for long – but that thought was too daunting and too hurtful to be entertained before time. So, she just swatted it away.

The teacher calls out for Henry, who was entertained with some of her little classmates, and then the boy comes running when he spots his two mothers.

"Ma, you came too!" The chocolate-eyed kid states while throwing his arms around Emma's waist.

"You bet I did!"

"Mom!" Henry greets, reaching out a little arm to grab at his other mother, pulling her into the hug while Miss Richards spectates the scene in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Hello, my little prince."

"Come on, I want to show you something, Ma!" Henry says enthusiastically, pulling away and dragging Emma through the classroom with an amused Regina behind.

"These are our class' pets." He informs her with excitement while pointing to two fishes in a small tank. "The fat one's name is Peter Pan, and the red one is Wendy." Henry explains, putting his index finger against the tank's glass. "You know, like in the story?" The boy adds, looking up at both mothers.

"I think I have a vague idea of who they are." Emma jokes lightheartedly.

"I have the movie, Ma! We can watch it together." Henry replies smiling.

"She knows who they are, dear. Not long ago, Emma used to have a large Peter Pan complex." Regina teases.

"What's a complex?" Henry quizzed curiously, looking from the brunette to the blonde.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, trouble." Emma replies quickly, shifting her gaze to briefly glare at the brunette who looked quite amused with herself. "And I'd love to watch that movie with you." She adds with a smile after shifting her gaze back to her son, who seemed more than pleased to hear that.

"We get to take the fishes home at weekends, too." Henry tells Emma. "This weekend is Noah's turn, after him it's Grace. And I'm always after Grace." The boy adds with a smile.

"Sounds awesome." The blonde mirrors her son's smile, mustering as much excitement as possible to please the child.

"I'll have to keep them far away from Figaro. Or else he might eat them."

"Figaro?" Emma repeats, brow elevating.

"Yep! That's our cat!" Henry informs the woman, oblivious to the sharp pain rippling through the woman's chest, caused by his words.

Dark orbs lock with greens. Regina smiles sympathetically and Emma barely returns it.

"Do you wanna' see my hook now?" Henry quickly changes the subject, tugging again on Emma's hand.

"Your hook?" Emma asks in confusion.

"Yeah, here! This is where I hang my bag every day." The young brunette states proudly as the three stand in front of the hook. "Mine's red, and see, it has my name written here." He points to a small plaque above it and began reading it. "Henry Swan-Mills. That's me." He finishes with a grin, looking back at his mothers to gauge their reaction.

"It sure is!" Emma matches the boy's grin, pride lacing her tone. "And which book is this?" She questions, gesturing towards the brown hardback sticking out of his backpack.

"That's my fairy tale book!" The boy exclaims.

"His favorite." Regina adds.

"I read it to you, when you were sleeping." Henry tilts his head, looking up at both his mothers who were exchanging smiles, with large chocolate eyes.

The boy was still too young to pin point why, but he felt a warm feeling in his stomach when both women were together and they were all having a nice time, smiling and talking to each other. It felt really good, he thought.

"Ready to go now, kid?" Emma asks, looking down at the boy.

Henry nods.

"Let's go, then?" She adds in question and then the trio pass by Miss Richards at the classroom door.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Mills. Henry, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. And it was nice to meet you, Miss Swan."

Regina offers a tight lipped smile. And Emma responds. "You too. Say bye to Miss Richards, kid."

Ever the obliging child, Henry pipes up smiling, "Later, Miss Richards."

The threesome leave the classroom and an eager to get out of the building Henry saunters a short distance ahead through the school's halls.

"It seems Henry's picking up on your vocabulary." Regina states in slight amusement before quoting. "Later."

"Yeah, well, the kid takes in stuff like an eager little sponge." Emma replies with a shrug, smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise just the other day, when I try out a new recipe and Henry takes the first bite before adding 'Damn that's good'." Regina informs, brow curving as she recollects.

The blonde burst into laughter.

"That was my reaction. Because in that moment he looked just like you. And all I got in return were these terrified looks from both Henry and Victoria. Looking at me like I had gone completely mad." The brunette told through heavy chuckling.

Emma felt the smile falling from her face as she felt the sting, hearing about this precious time that this other woman got to spend with her family. The blonde could only wish it was with her instead. Because Regina may not have been her family anymore, but Henry was. In fact, the boy was the only family she had got left. But they were having such a nice time that Emma picked that smile back up, and pushed the thought out of her head. Such nice times shouldn't be spoiled, especially since she would be leaving soon and they wouldn't have as much time alone. The three of them, that was.

Henry let his mothers catch up with him. "Ma, is spending ice cream Thursday with us, right?" The child questions expectantly, looking up at Regina as they left through the school's front door.

"Ice-cream Thursday?" Emma quizzed, faking a gasp. "You mean your mom actually let's you have sugary goods? Shocker!"

"Yes." Regina nods. "I allow him treats, as long as his diet is well balanced. And, I like to have bonding time with Henry, just the two of us." She says with ease, and Henry nods.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude." Emma replies honestly.

"No, we would love for you to join us. Isn't that right, Henry?" Regina says, resting a hand on Emma's forearm. The brunette had always been a very tactile person. Another reason Emma needed to move, she thought. She couldn't bear to have those hands on her all the time, and not have those hands on her.

"Yep!" The boy says briefly but enthusiastically, and begins jumping up and down as they stood in front of the school deciding their destination. The energy the boy had was off the charts.

Emma pondered, but her decision was already made a long time ago, "Alright. I'll go." She says, unable to keep a satisfied grin off of her face. Regina and Henry beamed after hearing her decision.

* * *

**_Please leave your thoughts!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

After eating their ice cream at Granny's diner, Regina and Emma sit on a park bench as they watch Henry play contently in the child's area with a couple of other kids - every once in awhile the boy would look over and offer a smile.

"So," Emma began softly after clearing her throat, and turning to face Regina completely, "I've been meaning to talk to you about this, now that I'm uh, up-to-speed with my finances and all, I want you to know now, since I'll be leaving soon," The blonde rambled on nervously, and the brunette winced at the latter part. "I'll be keeping up with the monthly deposits for Henry."

"Alright." Regina replied flatly with a nod.

"And I also want to help you out with his regular expenses, you know, monthly as well."

"Really Emma, there's no need." Regina refused, shaking her head.

"But I want to. He's my son too, I don't want you to carry all the load or him to want for anything." Emma explained calmly, putting her thigh up and resting her arm on the back of the bench.

"He doesn't. I can assure you, he's fine." Regina explains sincerely as both women unconsciously glance at their playing son. "We're fine. I appreciate it, but I don't need help with that." She adds with conviction.

"Would you ask me if you needed?"

"Of course." Regina answers abruptly and just as honestly, but taking in Emma's doubtful look she felt the need to add. "I promise."

"Good, but I still feel the need to pitch in. I can't help it. Let me just open up a checking account on your name –"

Regina was ready to pipe in, but Emma held up a hand to stop her. "Just let me finish, would you? Let me open up a checking account on your name and I will do the same as I do with Henry's savings account, which is deposit some money monthly, and you can use it if you ever need it." The blonde finished, locking Regina's stare.

"I don't think that's necessary." The brunette said in earnest.

"Regina please, don't fight me on this." Emma utters, almost pleading with such warmth in green orbs that the other woman couldn't deny her.

"Fine." Regina conceded. "_If_ I need it. But, Henry is doing just fine." She adds, and both women turned to look at the object of their affection.

"He is, isn't he?" Emma asks rhetorically, grinning like a fool as she observes the boy.

"He's very happy, and he has everything he could possibly need. Especially now that you're here for him." Regina finished with her tone soft, receiving one of those looks from Emma that nobody other than the brunette – and their son – had the pleasure of witnessing.

"You've done an amazing job with him," Emma whispers softly, dropping her head. "I don't know which one of you I'm more proud of." The blonde finished, looking straight into brown eyes. Regina felt heart swelling. Emma wasn't one to compliment lightly. Whenever the blonde offered them, she meant them.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Regina replies. "Thank you. It means a lot. And you –"

Henry came over running and interrupted their moment, "Hey, Ma?! Wanna push me on the swing?" The young brunette boy asks.

"Come on," Emma tells Regina, getting up to her feet. "We'll both do it." The blonde says, looking down at their child.

Regina starts to push Henry. Emma took the swing beside their son's and started to swing too.

Looking sideways at the blonde and shaking her head, Regina states with a small, contained smirk. "You're such a child."

"Higher, Mom!" Henry demands between giggles, and the woman obliged. The brunette then received a playful stuck-out tongue from Emma, who decides to just ignore the brunette's previous statement.

"I rest my case."

Emma looks over her shoulder to make sure Henry couldn't see her, before she flips Regina off with a wide grin spread across her face.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Now that wasn't very child-like of you." 

* * *

"OK Henry, I think it's time to go." Regina proclaimed as she and Emma watch their son, who climbed across the monkey bars. The sun was about to set.

"Not yet." Henry whined, switching bars.

"Yes, right now. Come along, dear." The brunette replied calmly beside the blonde.

"I think your mom is right, kiddo." Emma says, backing Regina up and receiving an appreciative smile from the woman in return. 

* * *

Once they return to the car, they ride in a comfortable silence for a while, Henry reading his favorite comic and Regina begins to study Emma with a pair of searching, trained and knowledgeable brown eyes. The blonde could feel them on her. She could always feel when they were on her.

After a beat Emma finally commands in a soft tone, stealing a quick glance at the brunette. "Quit looking at me like that."

Without taking her eyes from the blonde, Regina questions in earnest. "Like what, dear?"

"Like you can see right through me." Emma mutters, and both could feel the weight of her words.

Regina immediately returns her gaze to the road, and suddenly the silence turned from comfortable to utterly uncomfortable. You could could cut the tension with a knife.

"Let me put some music on." Emma says, turning on the stereo to try and lighten the atmosphere a little.

_**…only miss the light when it's burning low,**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go,**_

_**And you let her go.**_

The tune started to reverberate through the inside of the car.

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass,**_

_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last,**_

_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast.**_

Emma began paying attention to the lyrics. Great, just what I need… she thought sarcastically.

_**You see her when you close your eyes,**_

_**Maybe one day you'll understand why,**_

_**Everything you touch surely dies.**_

Regina began paying attention to the lyrics. Excellent, exactly what I need... she deadpanned inwardly.

_**But you only need the light when it's burning low,**_

_**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,**_

_**Both women were growing exceedingly embarrassed, and more uncomfortable than before. Regina fidgeted on her seat. Emma clutched the wheel with excessive force.**_

_**Only know you love her when you let her go.**_

Regina cut the music by quickly turning off the stereo. "It's giving me a headache." She explains, lying through her teeth.

"Totally fine." Emma replies rapidly and appreciatively, thanking the gods it was finally gone.

In no time she was pulling up in front of Regina's house. It was already completely dark outside the car.

"So, here we are." Emma declared, turning the key in the ignition and offering the brunette a tight-lipped smile.

"Yes, here we are." Regina repeats in a gloomier tone, matching the blonde's smile while unbuckling her seat belt. "Thank you. For the lift… and for spending the afternoon with us." The woman adds, only less gloomy this time.

"I should be the one thanking you guys. I had a great time."

"We did, too."

After a short pause, Regina asks lowly, locking eyes with Emma. "So, do you have an idea of when you'll move?"

Emma looked away from her former partner for a while, and after a moment she brought her eyes back to meet those brown ones full-on again. "Not yet." the blonde curtly stated.

Regina just nods, proceeding to grab her purse while Emma opened the car door. "C'mon, trouble." She tells Henry who closes his comic book and hops of out the car.

They make it up the familiar long pathway to the steps just in front of the door. It felt strange, being back at the house she had once shared with Regina. The house that held a lot of happy memories. And it sure as hell felt painful.

The large door swung open and a tall red haired woman stepped out.

Emma's mind had momentarily forgotten about the woman's existence, otherwise she sure wouldn't have volunteered walk the pair back to the house. The blonde wasn't exactly ready for the first meeting. She took the woman's appearance, unable to contain looking her from head to toe. She was definitely attractive, and elegant looking. The sort of woman you would expect someone like Regina Mills to date. Nothing like her plain self. It only made the blonde feel a hundred times worse.

"Victoria." Regina greeted.

"Hi." Victoria replied, looking from Regina to Emma and back.

"Oh, forgive me. Emma, Victoria. Victoria, Emma." The brunette introduced with a practiced smile.

"Nice to finally meet you, Emma." The blue-eyed woman states, outstretching her hand to the blonde who couldn't quite tell if the statement was genuine.

Frankly, she didn't feel like playing best buddies with her ex fiances new partner but, not one to be rude, the blonde took Victoria's hand and shook it lightly.

There was an awkward silence, and Emma could have sworn Victoria pulled a subtle once over on her. But she shrugged it off to being paranoid.

Regina broke the silence by saying. "Why don't you come on in? I'll make us all dinner."

"No, thanks, I should get back. Mary Margaret's probably wondering where I am." The blonde quickly answers, immediately turned off by the idea of watching her ex-wife's domestic life with the other woman.

"Well then, if you're sure."

"Positive." Emma forces a smile. "Cya later, kid." She turns to Henry, ruffling his hair and the boy hugs her waist In return.

"I don't want you to go."

"Henry." Comes Victoria's dour voice. "You heard Emma, she has to get home."

"Nice briefly meeting you." Victoria continues, locking eyes with the blonde.

The woman was so... False. Emma mused.

"Sure." Was all the blonde managed to nonchalantly say. She never had been one for fake statements, that's why she couldn't bring herself to say the pleasantry back.

"Regina," Emma acknowledged with a head nod as a way to say goodbye. "Vicky," she erroneously added in the same fashion as she looked at the red haired woman, quickly wondering why she pulled those kind of shenanigans, albeit knowing the answer: she was a sore loser. Always had been. And she also felt jealous. Incredibly so. And she didn't know how to handle it. Of course she had felt jealous before, but nothing like this. Regina had never given her reason for strong jealousy. Throughout their whole relationship, whenever they were in strangers' company, the brunette always looked at the blonde like she was the only person in the room. Like she was the only person who she really desired or wanted to be with. So, she wasn't really used to jealousy feelings.

"Victoria." The blue-eyed woman corrected with a tinge of annoyance, and Emma simply nodded and uttered a weak 'Right' before turning around to walk towards her car.

Regina and Victoria entered their home, Henry following close behind.

"So, where were you and Henry all day?" Victoria questioned her wife.

"It's Thursday." Regina began. "As you're aware, Henry and I always spend Thursday afternoons together."

"Ah, ice cream Thursday." The blue-eyed woman replied knowingly, and Regina turned back to face her before nodding.

"Yes. Emma joined us for the afternoon." The brunette offered honestly, walking closer towards her wife.

"Oh?" Victoria let out in surprise, "You never let anyone…" by 'anyone' she meant herself, "...Interrupt your bonding time." She adds, stressing out the word Regina often used to describe the occasion.

"Well, Emma is Henry's mother too, and she's moving back to New York soon. I couldn't have said no." Regina spoke, feeling the need to defend herself.

"But it's more than that, isn't it? I mean, you went to see her more or less everyday at the hospital and –"

"Henry wanted to visit her." Regina cut her off matter-of-factly, running a hand through her short brown hair. "And so did I." She adds. "I know things are different now, but I have known Emma for a long time. She is still a friend. And that's all that we are now."

"I know. But lately, I feel like everything is changing and I can't do anything to stop it." Victoria conceded softly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Regina inched closer to her wife and cupped her cheek. "I still love you. That hasn't changed. I made a commitment to you." The brunette states. "But Emma is still Henry's mother, she's a huge part of his life. That won't change either." She added softly, and soon after received a peck on the lips.

"She called me Vicky." The red haired woman says as she pulled back from the hug; trying to prove a point or something, Regina thought.

The brunette scoffs. "That's just Emma being Emma." She says, smirking knowingly. "Now, come on, help me make dinner." She finished, heading towards the kitchen with Victoria in tow. 

* * *

Emma was driving home but, honestly, she wasn't looking forward to arriving. Despite her friends making her feel welcome, she couldn't help but feel like an intruder. Passing through the skirts of downtown she spots a sign: Charlie's, and remembers of it being a bar. Maybe just one drink, the blonde ponders.

She parks the bug just outside the bar, climbs out and enters the joint. It was poorly lit, relatively small, and very rustic. Dark wood all over the place: tables, chairs, bar. There were only around three guys in there – if you didn't count the guy behind the bar, who faced the other way – and all of them drank alone, minding their own business. This seemed to please the blonde.

Heading to the bar Emma tells the tall, dark-haired guy who had his back to her. "Scotch, please."

Emma was so distracted by her own predicament that she didn't even look at the guy's face when he turned around to face her.

"Emma Swan." the dark-haired man proclaimed, snapping the blonde from her daze.

Looking at the guy's face for the first time, Emma replied with surprise. "No fuckin' way, Graham Humbert?! What? How?"

"Emma Swan speechless? Now that's gotta be a first." He quips with a chuckle, inching closer to the blonde as he walked behind the bar.

Shaking her head, Emma answers in a snarky tone, "You wish!" And then she adds, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd moved to New York years ago?"

Dodging the subject, Graham asks, "What did you order again?"

"Scotch." She answers flatly.

"Alright, one beer coming right up." He said with a snicker, grabbing a tall glass and bringing down the beer tap handle, successfully filling it to the brim. "Enjoy!" Graham adds, sliding the glass across the bar towards the blonde who grabs it with an eye-roll.

"Wow, such service." Emma quips sarcastically, taking a small sip.

"Well, our motto is the customer is always a pain in the backside." Graham retorts, crossing his arms across his chest. "So, the rumour was true… You've woken up." Seeing a suspicious look on Emma's face, he adds flatly, "Small town."

"It seems that way, huh?" She says in response, ignoring his last remark as he nodded. "Well, a big ol' cheers to that - waking up!" Emma exclaims with clear fake enthusiasm and grin while raising her glass.

"Oh, right, I've seen your other half walking around town a couple of times. Thanks for the wedding invitation, by the way."

"Yeah, well, we never kept in touch, did we? And it's not like we ended up having it anyway. Some things sorta got in the way." The blonde responds, tone bitter, taking a big gulp of beer. "Figured you never really forgave me for stealing your girl anyway."

"How many times do I have to say it? There was nothing between us. I used her, she used me. No hard feelings... I'm guessing those are yours. Since I've seen her with another woman, who I've been told is her new wife." Graham informed her with no affectation, and upon receiving a glare from Emma the man added flatly again, "Small town."

Emma was the one who felt the need to dodge the subject that time. So, wearing a dejected look, she went back to the one Graham had dodged but moments ago, "You never told me why you're here in Maine instead of New York? I thought you'd be the city's finest cop by now." The blonde rambles on, nursing her beer.

Sensing he wouldn't be able to drop the subject, Graham answers as he leans against the bar, "I had to move back a few years after I went over to the big apple." Short pause. "My mother got sick."

"Sorry, I didn't know. How is she?"

"She passed. Five years ago."

"Oh," Emma breathes out sadly, taking in Graham's whole appearance for real for the first time. She had thought he looked quite the same at first, besides getting rid of the beard. But now she could see as clear as day. His demeanor was way somber than it ever was. Emma wondered what was up with life and why did it have to be such a goddamned bitch?

"I'm sorry," Emma amended, coming down from her head.

"That's life, I guess." Graham simply put it, resting his elbows on the bar.

"So, why didn't you get out of here after?"

"You know this town… This shithole has a way of sucking you in, and refusing to spit you out." The man declared. Truth be told, he was afraid of going back to New York. His prime had past, and failure was something he didn't know he could handle at that point in life.

"Hear, hear! And here's to shattered dreams and fucked-up lives!" Emma replies sarcastically, raising her glass again and taking a sip of beer. "So, you work here now?" she added after a beat.

"I used to. But then old man Charlie died and left me the joint. More debts than anything, but, hey, at least it's a distraction that pays the bills." Graham informed her nonchalantly.

Finishing her beer Emma got up from the stool. She was about to pay but Graham insisted it was on the house.

"Glad to see the beard is history, by the way." Emma says with a grin after stopping before reaching the front door.

"If memory serves me right, the women used to love it." Graham counters with a smirk.

The blonde laughed out loud sarcastically, and repeated her earlier statement. "You wish!" And then she turned around swiftly, causing her hair to bounce, and left Charlie's bar. 

* * *

A week had passed and the day of Henry's birthday party had finally come around.

Regina welcomed the guests as they entered the excessively large garden, Victoria stood by her side wearing a proud smile. The pair had truly outdone themselves when it came to hosting the best child's birthday party in the whole of Maine. The date had fallen conveniently on one of Maine's hottest days of the year and the spacious green land was jam packed with everything from a giant pirate themed bouncy castle to a cotton candy stall.  
Everyone that the couple knew had shown up, including all the kids in Henry's class and their parents. Victoria was popular with all the mothers whereas Regina barely gave them the time of day.

Scanning the area, Regina watches as Henry plastic-sword fights with a couple of his friends, laughing away. The boy was certainly enjoying the party. And then her gaze shifts to a couple of old friends; Kathryn, Belle, Ruby, August. And then to her parents who were conversing with Victoria's insufferable parents whom had arrived in Maine the night before and were currently staying at the manor. Victoria's work fiends; who she had no intention of interacting, but the one person she searched for still hadn't arrived.

Typical Emma. Last to show up to her own son's birthday party.

As if on cue, Mary Margaret, David and Emma walk through the patio doors.

"Look who decided to show up." Regina says, smirk forming on crimson lips.

"Hey! Sorry we're late. Gift shopping took a little longer than planned." The pixie haired woman was the first to speak.

"Which wouldn't have been a problem if _somebody_ hadn't left it until last minute." David adds, looking over at the blonde playfully who shrugged in response.

"No need to apologize." Victoria chirped before Regina could open her mouth, waving them off. "I'm just glad you could make it. I haven't seen you two in forever."

"Well, we've been pretty busy." David responds, embracing the woman in a hug before he does the same to Regina, Mary Margaret following suit.

"Of course. Completely understandable." The red haired woman smiles before fixing her gaze on the blonde. "Emma. Nice to see you again."

The blonde simply offers a weak smile in response.

"Ma!" Henry shouts, running over to the blonde the minute he spots her, crashing into the woman and throwing his arms around her. "I thought you weren't coming!"

Grinning down at the boy, Emma returns the hug. "Yeah, right. I wouldn't miss it for anything." She reassures. "Happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks!" The boy mirrors his mother's grin before he turns his attention to the other two latest arrivals. "Hi!" He greets the Nolan couple. "Are those for me?!" He questions in excitement, eyes locked on the two gift wrapped boxes David held under his arm.

"Yes they are, sweetie." Mary Margaret responds. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, little man." David repeats, holding out the gifts which Henry gladly takes.

"Thanks! Ma! Will you help me open them?" The question comes out more of a demand as Henry grabs hold of Emma's hand.

"Sure thing." The blonde chuckles, catching familiar dusky orbs for a brief moment before allowing Henry to drag her away to a garden bench.

"I'll fetch the pair of you a drink." Regina informs the couple before doing just that. 

* * *

"A remote control helicopter! Cool!" Henry beams, discarding the navy wrapping paper as he observes the new toy.

"Make sure you say thanks to David and Mary Margaret." Emma smiles, patting the boy's head and leaning back on the bench.

"You enjoying your party, kid?"

"It's awesome." The child nods enthusiastically. "Especially the bouncy castle! You gotta try it!"

"Yeah, think I might be a little too big for that." The blonde answers, amusement lacing her tone and after a beat, she asks. "So, _Victoria_, do you like her?"

Henry shrugs casually. "She's okay."

"Just.. Ok?" Emma continues to question, not wanting to pry but she can't help herself. Truth was; this was killing her and she was desperate for something, anything to make her feel that bit better.

"Yeah. She's kinda bossy. And mean sometimes." The boy looks up at his mother with innocent brown eyes. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." The blonde reassures, unable to prevent the slight smile gracing her lips. "Oh and uh, I got you something too." She announces, finally handing him her gift.

"You did?!" He grins, taking the box, quickly tearing off the paper. "Woa! A cell phone!"

"I know it's not exactly one of those fancy-"

Henry cuts his mother off, hugging her neck. "It's my favourite present." He offers genuinely, a warm smile on her lips which she automatically returns.

"I thought it'd be a good idea, since... I'm leaving soon." Emma begins hesitantly, studying the boy. It was the first time she had really addressed the matter with him, and just as expected, the child's face drops.

"I don't want you to go." He sighs, pout forming. "I only just got you back."

"Kid, I have to." The blonde's tone softens. "I'll still see you, at the weekends and during the holidays." She reassures. "And I'll call you everyday, and now you can call me too."

Henry doesn't lift his head, eyes fixed on the boxed cell phone. "Why do you have to go?"

"I- well, I-"

"Henry!" Some of the kids call from across the yard, waving him over with water guns in hand.

Jumping off the bench, Henry turns to the blonde with sad eyes. "I wish you were staying." He tells her before running to join his school friends.

Emma sighed. _Me too, kid. Me too._

* * *

Emma spends the majority of the day along side Ruby. Mary Margaret and David were off conversing with just about everyone and Henry was busy entertaining his group of friends. There was one person in particular the blonde had seen very little off. Or rather, had been trying to avoid at all costs. As the day draws to an end, most of the guests move inside the manor with the exception of a few scattered around the large grass covered area. Emma had watched Henry blow out the candles on his cake. The boy had made a very specific wish which he refused to share with anyone. After that the blonde returned to the garden as soon as possible, there were just too many memories in that house and it overwhelmed her. She hovers over the half eaten buffet, deciding to skip the fancy looking food and instead reaches for a can of soda before a voice stills her movements.

"You're avoiding me."

Regina states matter-of-factly, stepping up beside the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're paranoid."

"No. You're deflecting. You've been avoiding me all day."

Emma shrugs, mimicking the others woman's actions and folding her arms. "Maybe if your other half wasn't attached to your hip, I wouldn't have to."

The brunette curves a brow. "So this is about her?"

"No." The blonde sighs, and then there's an uncomfortable silence before she pipes up again. "So, what's with the huge party? Didn't think you were one for overdoing it."

"I'm not." Regina states. "Victoria insisted on planing the entire thing this year."

"Of course she did." Emma says, tone harsh.

"This _is_ about her."

"No Regina, this is about me. And the fact that it kills me inside to know that somebody else has everything used to be mine."

The brunette bows her head. "Which is why you're leaving..."

"About that," Emma begins and Regina lifts her head back up to meet green orbs full-on again. "I've decided I'm going to stay here, in Maine."

"What?" Regina asks in disbelief.

"After today, I can't. I can't leave him." She continues matter-of-factly, stealing a glance inside the manor with her heart racing in her chest for some reason she couldn't comprehend.

Without warning an unconscious beam spreads across Regina's face and Emma chirps up again before giving her chance to speak.

"But you need to know, I'm staying for Henry, and Henry only."

"Of course." The dark eyed woman nods. "Of course." She repeats.

"Well, I better go and let Henry know." The blonde offers the woman a slight smile in return, before heading inside to find the boy.

Regina remains frozen in the middle of her garden, more than pleased about her ex fiances latest news, although she really shouldn't have been.

**_What d'ya know Henry, some wishes do come true._**

* * *

_**Please review. Always appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Quite a long update! Hope you guys enjoy. And I just want to say a big thank you to all those reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying. Also, those worried about Victoria, just remember this is a SQ fanfiction. Happy reading, and happy Once day!**_

* * *

Next morning Emma strode with purpose through the front doors of The Wolf and Whistle. The last day had been nothing if not… eventful. And, to top it all off, she still couldn't catch a decent night of sleep. Yeah, life was grand!

Approaching the bar, Emma politely inquires a waitress who was busy working behind it. "Hi, is Ruby here?"

"She's in the back. I'll go fetch her for you." The woman promptly informs her and moments later, Ruby appears.

"Emma!" She exclaims, circling the bar to pull the blonde into a hug. "I didn't expect to see you today."

"Come sit." The brunette says, guiding her to a booth, hand placed on Emma's upper arm.

The blonde takes the comfortable seat and Ruby sits opposite.

"So Em, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need a job." The blonde replies while crossing her legs, always the blunt one. "And I was wondering if you were hiring, I mean, being the chief of staff I thought I should ask you if there were any open positions at the moment."

"As a matter of fact we have two open spots. I've just had two waitresses transfer." Ruby answers with a wolffish grin, clasping her hands together. "I'm so glad you asked. I was going to mention it when you told me you were staying but I figured it might be a little too soon for you to start working again."

"Well you know me, not one to sit around doing nothing."

"Damn straight you're not." The brunette woman chuckles before her tone alters to a more serious one. "Just know that the pay is good, but not nearly as glamorous as what you would have been getting in that fancy pants New York City restaurant."

"I know. But as I always say, a job is a job. And I would be more than glad to have it." Emma proclaims honestly before continuing after a beat. "Speaking of New York, I'm heading back there next week. There's a few loose ends I feel the need to tie up and I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ruby smirks, brow arching. "I'm sure August won't mind. I'm due a well deserved break anyways."

"Awesome." Emma grins. "I'll let you know more info by the weekend."

"Great. Oh and about the job, you can start the minute we get back. Sound good?"

"I don't even know how to thank you." Emma responds with appreciation, nodding her head.

"Oh, don't be stupid. I should be the one thanking you. I could use some decent staff around here." The brunette teases. "Do you have some time now? I could introduce you to the staff?"

"Actually, there's somewhere I have you be."

* * *

Emma parks the yellow bug in front of the Mills' residence. She had sold the vehicle to Mary Margaret and David shortly before moving to New York, and the couple had willingly offered it back - already owning a Land Rover of their own. The driveway was already occupied by Henry Sr's car and besides, she hated clogging up other people's driveway. When Henry and Cora had gone to visit her in the hospital a few times, they made her promise she would come to dinner after she was discharged. So, the day after she left the hospital, Cora called her to set something up. The thing was - Emma was feeling rather uneasy about the whole situation. The Mills' had always been like family to her, however, she and Regina were no longer together. In fact, the woman had another wife altogether. She didn't know how the Mills' felt, she didn't know where she stood a midst all the changes… she didn't know anything anymore. That was her constant those days.

And those were the reasons why Emma only agreed to a lunch. If things got awkward she wouldn't have to sit through it for too many hours. Taking a deep breath to gather up some courage the blonde left the car and made her way towards the front door after climbing up the few familiar steps of the Mills' porch.

Emma stayed a while in front of the white door, with her hand held up bowled into a fist, trying to muster some will power to finally knock. When her arm grew heavy she finally did it. What the hell… the blonde thought.

"I'll get it!" She heard a muffled man's voice coming from behind the door.

A brief moment later the door flew open and Emma instantly saw Henry's smiling face. It felt weird to the blonde to feel this nervous. She had done this so many times, but she couldn't contain that dreadful feeling that took over the pit of her stomach.

"Emma!" The man in his late fifties exclaimed energetically, enveloping the blonde. "How nice to see you again!" He adds, pulling back from the hug.

Feeling awkward as hell, Emma offered him a half-smile. All she could manage at that moment. After swallowing hard she said nervously. "Thanks, it's nice to see you too, Mr. Mills."

"Mr. Mills?" Henry asks with a laugh, knitting his brows together in confusion. The blonde hadn't called him that in a long time. Even then it had always been 'Mr M'. Guiding Emma into the house with his hand on her upper back, and closing the door behind them, Henry adds with a laugh, calling out to his wife in the kitchen. "Did you hear that, Cora? Emma just called me 'Mr. Mills'."

Emma smiles even more awkwardly, if that was even possible.

"What's gotten into you?" The blue-eyed man inquires, smiling broadly.

"Emma arrived? Come in here, dear." Came Cora's from the kitchen.

Shaking her head dismissively the blonde replies, forcing yet another smile. "Nothing. I just, spaced out or something."

"Ok." The grey-haired man replies smiling, and Emma sighs with relief, glad he hasn't questioned further. "Now go on to Cora. She has been dying to see you." He adds, and Emma starts walking. "She's in the kitchen." Henry finished from behind her before returning to his seat in front of the tv.

Entering the cozy and yet spacious kitchen, Emma spots Cora right away in front of the stove as the woman in her mid-fifties stirred something.

"Emma, nice to see you! " The elderly woman exclaims, smiling broadly.

Before giving the blonde time to reply, Cora adds. "How are you? How are you feeling? I didn't see much of you at the party yesterday."

"I'm good." Emma finally answers with a shrug. "I was keeping a low profile."

"I see. How is it going at Mary Margaret and David's place? Is it strange being there?" Cora asks, stirring the content of the pot with a silicone spoon.

"A little." Emma replies candidly while leaning against the counter, she always had a hard time bs-ing the older woman. "But I'm going to start looking for a place of my own soon."

"Of course. And you know you can always pop around here whenever you wish. Henry and I are here for you." Cora says softly, looking straight into Emma's eyes for emphasis. "Things may have changed, but you're still like a daughter to us."

Emma felt all the awkwardness and uneasiness finally departing. The blonde simply matched Cora's wide tight-lipped smile.

"I see you got rid of the cane." The elderly woman continues. "How are people to know how old you are now, huh?"

"Ha, ha! Very funny." Emma replied sarcastically. "Or at least it would be, if you weren't twice my age." She adds teasingly, earning a playful glare from Cora.

Just like old times Emma proceeds to steal some garnishes that were set aside on the counter near a cutting board, while Cora busied herself with preparing the meal.

"Don't tell Regina this, but you're still my favorite daughter-in-law."

That brought out a sweet smile from Emma. "Almost, daughter-in-law." She corrects.

"And out of _all_ the almost mother-in-laws I've had, gotta say, you're my favorite." Emma quipped with a smirk and they both laughed out loud. "So what about 'Victoria'? Figured you of all people would be her number one fan."

Cora laughed. "Oh, no darling. I put up with that woman for the sake of my daughter."

An amused smile paints rosy lips at the information. "If I remember correctly, that's exactly what you said about me."

"Indeed. But deep down, I always I knew you were a good egg."

"Good egg? Really?" The blonde curves a brow, but can't help feeling genuinely touched by the woman's words.

The brunette woman shrugs. "Stop eating my garnishes! You'll spoil your appetite." Cora orders, earning a mischievous smile from Emma.

"In all my years of being a mother, I have never seen Regina as happy as she was when you came into her life." The elderly woman continues unexpectedly. "Of course there were those puppy love relationships beforehand; Daniel, Graham. But with you, well, I think you know."

Emma nods. "You mean she's not happy now? With Victoria?"

"I can't speak on behalf of my daughter but I know what I see." Cora begins. "And I see a woman who wants to feel safe. She's has that with Victoria. She's happy, but she's not content."

Before Emma can respond the dark haired woman piper up again.

"Now. You can't help me set the table." Cora offers the younger woman a smile, before walking off into the dining area.

* * *

"Cora tells me you're going to New York next week?" Henry's statement comes out more of a questions as he makes easy conversation.

The trio had finished Cora's home cooked meal and were now sat having a catch up.

"Yeah, just for a week. I never got the chance to leave there properly. Plus, I have a lot of shopping to catch up on. Ruby's coming with me." Emma replied promptly while she placed the now empty glass on the table. "Did I mention I'm rehired at her restaurant?"

"You didn't. That's great! Congratulations, my dear." Henry says, smiling wider.

"So, does my grandson know you'll be gone for a whole week? I'm guessing he won't be happy. All we hear is Ma this, Ma that He has always been very much infatuated with you but lately it's crazy." Cora said through chuckles.

Emma couldn't help but be taken over by the widest grin. It always happened when someone mentioned her son. "No, he doesn't know yet. But after I leave here I'll be picking him up to spend the weekend with me. And to be completely honest I'm a sorta nervous." The blond replied, looking from Henry to Cora.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Cora said dismissively. "That boy adores you, and he is simply the sweetest little thing."

"And the cheekiest." Henry pipes in with a smile.

"And the smartest." Emma felt the need to add and the threesome laugh at their own antics.

"Well, I should get going." Emma announces as she stands from her seat at the table. "Thank you, for the meal, it was delicious. As always."

"You're quite welcome, dear. You know we love having you." Cora says as she stands. "I'll see you out."

The blonde nods, placing a kiss on Henry's cheek as she passes him. "See ya' later, old man." She grins and the man mirrors it instantly. There's the Emma he knew and loved.

"Goodbye, my dear. Don't be a stranger now."

"Oh, I won't."

* * *

Emma parked the car right in front of the manor. She had enjoyed lunch at the Mills household very much, you know, after her whole nervousness deal passed. Walking down the long pathway, Emma quickly arrived at the familiar large white door and rang the doorbell. She hoped, really hoped, Vicky wasn't home.

After a few seconds, the brown-eyed woman opened the door with a smile. "Emma, hi."

"Hey." Emma replied with a tight-lipped smile.

"Come in." The brunette says, stepping away for the blonde to enter, which she does.

"Would you like to sit for a while?" Regina asks, guiding Emma further into the living room.

"Where's Henry?" Emma queries, a little reluctant to enter further into the place which she used to call home and wind up running into her ex-partner's wife.

"You're early. Henry is bringing him home from school today." Regina explains, trying to guide Emma in. Reading the confusion on the blonde's face, the woman clarified. "Lisa is Jeremy's mom, you know, Henry's –"

"Best friend." Emma cut her off. "Yeah, I listen. Anyways, I know I'm early, I just wanted to see if you still had my books and cd's." She adds.

"Yes, I do. Come in." Regina tried again, and Emma finally started moving further ahead.

Taking in for the first time the familiarity of… everything: furniture, artwork, rugs, plants and all that jazz; Emma says a little astounded. "Wow, this brings me back!" Short pause. "Weird."

"Yes, I brought everything back from New York. I couldn't part with anything." Regina spoke softly, looking around the living room. "I had David drive everything in a U-Haul truck all the way here." The woman adds in amusement.

Emma didn't respond, she just kept looking around.

"Something wrong?" Regina asks, stepping closer to Emma who stood behind the leather recliner.

No response. "Emma?" The brunette adds with concern.

Shaking her head, Emma finally speaks up. "It's nothing, really." After a beat she adds. "It's just a little weird, that's all."

Regina nods. "Would you like a box for your belongings?"

"Sure, that would be great." The blonde replied and Regina quickly left the room.

Emma took the time to walk around for a while. Looking at the artworks that hung on the walls, touching the sofa's fabric, running her fingers over the top of the coffee table, reading the titles of the books on the bookshelf. This was really weird, she thought.

Regina resurfaced with a cardboard box in hand. "Here." She says, handing the blonde the box. "You can take anything else you want. Everything in here is all yours, too."

"I don't want anything." Emma quickly responds. The last thing she needed was more reminders of her old life in form of furniture, paintings, or decorations.

"If you're sure?" Regina reinforced as Emma made her way to the bookshelf.

"Very." The blonde curtly put it while the brunette took a seat on the sofa, realizing no good would come from pushing the woman.

"How was lunch with my parents?" Regina asks, watching Emma's back while she retrieved her books. The brunette had to mentally scold herself when she realized her eyes were trained on the blonde's perfect ass. Then she quickly averted them.

"Who told you?" Emma quizzed in surprise, looking back at the other woman.

"My mother. Why?" I didn't realise it was a secret."

"It wasn't." The blonde replied defensively, turning back to the bookshelf. After a beat, she adds with uncertainty. "You don't mind it, do you? Me seeing them? I know it's kinda weird after –"

"Don't be ridiculous, Emma."

Emma didn't say anything, the blonde just stopped grabbing her cd's, turned around and rewarded the brunette with that sweet smile of hers, and Regina's heart almost melted into a puddle. So, she merely matched said smile.

After a couple of minutes Emma finished her task.

"I'm done." The blonde says, holding the cardboard box with two hands.

"Alright. Can I get you drink?" Regina enquires, getting up from the couch.

"Wait!" Emma demands, making the brunette come to a halt

"What?"

"Aren't you going to check what I took?" The blonde asks with her brows slightly furrowed, placing the box on top of the coffee table.

"Of course not." The short haired woman responds, walking back towards the coffee table.

"Well, I totally thought you would." Emma says, placing her hands on her hips. "Here." She adds, taking some of the cd's out of the box. "I confess I took these ones that are clearly yours." Emma finished, placing the few items on top of the coffee table beside the box.

Regina's eyes fell on the cd's and among them there was one by Fleetwood Mac. The brunette could see that Emma's eyes were on it as well, and both women looked up to share a bittersweet smile without saying anything.

Finally Regina spoke softly. "You can have them." "

"So, how about that drink?" The brunette woman asks again.

"No, thanks." Emma declines the offer with a polite smile. "But what I've been wanting to ask you for a while now is if you've seen my Yankees t-shirt, you know, that one –"

"The one you always loved to sleep in." Regina completes the thought before Emma could. The blonde smiled – again – to confirm, locking green eyes with brown ones.

After they broke out of the stare contest, Regina says. "I might have an idea. Follow me." And she begins walking towards a hallway within the house. Emma followed.

They pass by Henry's room, a bathroom and then reached their destination. The last room of the house; Regina's bedroom. Upon entering Emma felt exceedingly disturbed. Eyeing the bed – thankfully not the one she and Regina shared – Emma was hit with an unpleasant, if not disgusting, myriad of images of the brunette with her wife. And they were quite graphic. The blonde shuddered, and mentally kicked her brain for not having an on/off switch, and for being completely inappropriate.

Regina walks to a dresser, another item that didn't belong in their old New York place. Obviously, Emma thought. We had that walk-in closet; the blonde made sense of it all in her head. Finally, the brunette took something out of it. It was the old navy New York t-shirt.

"Here." Regina says, handing it to Emma. "There was a time where I could only fall asleep when I was holding it."

"Thanks." Emma replies, holding on to the worn out t-shirt. A sad smile on her lips.

"I'll probably even miss it." The brunette admits while tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Emma snaps back before she could help it. That bedroom was clearly doing things to her. And not good things. "Sorry." She adds quickly, shifting her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"It's fine." The chocolate-eyed woman replies absentmindedly, but clearly hurt.

They heard a car's horn outside.

"It's Lisa. I'll go get Henry. Do you want to meet her?"

"Another time."

Regina left the room and Emma followed soon after. There was no need for her to hang in there for longer than necessary. The blonde places the t-shirt in the box, and leans against the kitchen island when Henry bursts through the front door.

"Ma!" Henry exclaims enthusiastically, jumping to Emma's arms while Regina got in and closed the front door behind her, placing the kid's backpack down.

"Hey, kiddo." Emma replies, catching the boy with a grin plastered on her face. "How was school today?" She adds before placing a kiss on Henry's head.

"Good!" The kid shortly put it as Regina walks over to watch the two of them together. She didn't think she would ever get tired of watching these scenes.

"Henry, go and grab your overnight bag." Regina tells their son.

"Ok! I want to show mama my room." Henry responds. "Hurry." He adds, tugging on the blonde's hand as Regina makes her way to the boy's room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Emma replies as she's practically dragged by her son.

They enter the boy's room and Henry proceeds to excitedly introduce Emma to each one of his many favorite comic books. The blonde, and Regina, listen to everything their son has to say with the type of adoration that only parents can quite muster. As Emma hears the names of several different superheroes, she takes the time to observe her son's room. They never did get the chance to decorate it before they moved to New York. It was small, but very warm and lively. Emma couldn't help but smile as she saw a photo of her and Regina on top of Henry's nightstand. They had taken it a little while before the boy's birth. It pictured Regina sitting on the sofa with Emma beside her, hunched over and with her ear pressed against the brunette's stomach as if she could hear the baby, and Regina's hands rest on the blondes's head as if she was stroking her hair. Both had silly smiles on their faces. She was so happy, Emma thought back. And then she felt the other woman's dusky eyes on her. Regina noticed what had caught the blonde's attention, and they shared a knowing glance.

Henry finished his ramblings and Regina took out a duffel bag from underneath the boy's bed, which she had packed a couple of hours ago.

"Ok, then." Emma pipes up, smiling while raising an eyebrow. "Ready to roll, kiddo?" She adds, slinging the bag on her shoulder and looking at her son who nods profusely.

"I'll walk you out." Regina announced as the three of them left the house.

They start walking towards Emma's car and the blonde opens up the back door. "In you go." She says, sidestepping so the kid could climb up while Regina observes the scene.

"Have a good time, dear. And behave." Regina says as she leans over to place a kiss on Henry's cheek. Emma watches the scene unfold with untamed joy. "I love you."

"Love you too." Henry beams, hugging his mother's neck before Regina pulls back and shuts the door, greeted by a smiling Emma.

"Do call me if you need anything." Regina tells the blonde who nods.

Emma walks over to the driver's door and climbs in. Regina waves at her son, and Henry happily returns the gesture.

Emma nods at Regina one last time, and off they went. Regina watched the familiar yellow bug go and, even though she felt overjoyed that mother and son would be spending time together, a part of her couldn't help but wish she was there with them.

Driving the car Emma enthusiastically asks Henry with a smile her son couldn't even see from the back seat, "So, ready to buy lots of yummy stuff for the weekend?"

"Yeah!" Henry calls out from his seat in the back, just as enthused with the idea.

After grocery shopping Emma and Henry had a blast together throughout the afternoon and evening. The blonde made her son a delicious after school snack, and after eating they proceeded to the sofa where they continued to eat all kinds of sugary crap while watching Peter Pan – which Henry made sure to bring to introduce Emma to – and Avengers Assemble, Henry's favorite movie. Then they animatedly chat with Mary Margaret and David for quite a while and later Emma fed Henry a healthy dinner. After all the junk food she felt it would be bad parenting if she decided to let the kid eat anything but something highly nutritious.

Then Emma and Henry went about to build a fort in the living room, using enough sheets and blankets to warm up a small country's population. For dessert the blonde brought the fire alive in the living room, and went along to roast s'mores. Henry was beyond himself with the camping experience, and Emma swelled over being able to provide such a good time to her child.

With the promise to come back down to the fort to watch one last movie, Emma convinced the boy to go upstairs for a bath and get into his pajamas. After the mother-son duo had bathed and changed into their nightwear, they head downstairs.

"Ok, go get in the fort while I grab my David's laptop so we can watch Spider Man in there." Emma told Henry, who quickly did what he was told with a pleased smile on his face.

Emma and Henry laid side by side inside of the fort, snuggled under a white fleece blanket while the fireplace fire a few feet away from them warmed the whole room in the nicest of ways. They watched the movie playing on the laptop between them with attentive eyes.

"I wish I had superpowers!" Henry pipes in, looking sideways at the blonde.

"Yeah, me too, kid." Emma whispered back, looking at her son.

They fell in silence again and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

Regina stands smiling like a fool, watching the scene in front of her eyes like it was the most delectable work of art ever created. It pulled on each and every one of her heart's strings to see Emma and Henry cuddled up underneath a blanket inside the fort. Both sleeping soundly as Regina hunched over and stole a peek through the fort's entrance gap. The brunette could even feel tears threatening to cascade down her face. Again, such scenes would never get old to the woman. She had wished for them too many times.

Emma felt those eyes on her. She had always been able to feel that pair of gorgeous dark chocolates. So, maintaining her own green orbs closed, the blonde whispered carefully not to wake her son. "You do realize you look like a creepy stalker, don't you?"

Emma's line startled the brunette a little and she placed a hand over her heart. "Emma!" The woman scolded. "How did you-"

"You should know by now that I always know." Emma interjects in a whisper, opening up her eyes for the first time.

"You were sleeping."

"I was half awake." The blonde quips trying to remove Henry's hand from around her body without waking the boy up. Managing to do so, the brunette crawls out of the fort to properly talk to Regina.

"So? What can I do for you?" Emma asks, rising up to her feet. "How did you get in here?" The blonde adds, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. But unable not to notice how beautiful the brunette looks with the orange firelight hitting her face in trepid waves. And she mentally chastised herself for even going there.

Regina smiles coyly, and offered simply. "Mary Margaret."

"Right. So, what brings you here?"

"I brought Henry's games console. I realised I had forgotten to pack it earlier, and I think you'll find out – if you already haven't – he's set on playing that thing with you." Regina informs, smiling holding up a bad for the blonde to take, which she promptly did.

"Thanks." Emma replies with a small smile, setting the bag aside.

Eyeing the living room's state, Regina comments. "I assume Mary Margret has yet to find out her lounge has been transformed into a dumping ground."

"He wanted to camp," Emma says matter-of-factly, and the brunette chuckles as she looked into green eyes.

"Did you roast those?" Regina quizzed, seeing a half-empty bag of marshmallows and some chocolates near the fixture.

"Yes, for dessert." Small pause. "Don't worry, I didn't let him eat too many." The blonde adds quickly.

"So you're not completely useless after all." Regina replies teasingly and the blonde rolls her eyes. "I'm glad to see he's having a good time."

"Me too." Emma agrees while making her way to the fireplace, picking up the bag of marshmallows. "Want one?"

Regina ponders and the blonde can see she's hesitant. "It's _one_ marshmallow, it's not going to kill you."

"Fine, but just one." Regina says, following the other woman who took a seat in front of the fire, legs crossed.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma smirks, and Regina returns it before she kneels beside the blonde.

In silence Emma proceeds to stick a marshmallow on the poker and starts to slowly roast it.

"How has it been?" Regina finally asks with interest, looking at the blonde beside her.

"Great." Emma replies, looking back and smiling as a reflex. "He's such a great kid." She adds with pride, and the brown-eyed woman's smile got broader.

"Indeed he is." Regina couldn't help but confirm out loud, stealing a glance at the fort that enveloped her sleeping son. Turning her gaze back to the marshmallow roasting, the brunette "Don't let it burn."

"I won't." Emma replies, a little annoyed while wielding the poker against the fire.

"I don't like it burnt."

"I know you don't. Just let me do my thing." Emma says in a huff. Wondering why they still sound like a fucking old married couple when they clearly were no longer together.

Silence fell upon the two ladies. After a while Emma carefully removed the marshmallow from the poker, making sure it was cool enough before handing it to her ex partner.

"Thank you." Regina says and pops the treat into her mouth, humming in approval.

Emma chuckles. "Sure you don't want another?"

"No, no. I'm fine." The brunette says, shaking her head and Emma simply nods.

A silent period of time took over.

"I'm going back to New York next week." The blonde finally says without tearing her eyes from the roasting marshmallow ahead of her.

"You said you'd stay." Regina replies, clearly alarmed.

"No." Emma amends softly, looking sideways into worried brown eyes. "I'll only be gone a week."

Regina sighs heavily with relief, closing her eyes in the process. "I see."

"Ruby hired me. I'll start as soon as I get back from New York."

"That's excellent." Regina responds genuinely.

Fidgeting slightly, Emma somehow finds the courage to ask, looking at Regina from the corner of her eye. "So uh, I was sorta wondering if you still had that woman's number."

"What woman?" The brunette asks with brows furrowed.

"You know, that one we would meet on nights out every now and again?" Emma began saying nonchalantly with extra tact. "Tall, dark hair, green eyes, had that kid with the nose…" She adds carefully and slowly, and a light bulb turned on in Regina's head.

"Angelica?" Regina asks, raising an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Yep." Emma replies with a grin. "That's the one alright. What was her last name again?"

"Hearst. Angelica Hearst." The dark-eyed woman's says, feeling something slightly odd about this whole questioning thing. "Why? Why would you want _her_ phone number?"

Emma doubts if she should tell Regina the full tale. It seemed kinda weird. But, again, she didn't want to lie to the woman. Plus, there was a part of her that wanted to see Regina "dance". The blonde had been doing it this whole time, maybe it was time the brunette got a taste of it. No matter how unsavoury it was.

So, Emma went ahead with it. Full disclosure. The blonde turns around so that she's face to face with Regina, and says with her head held high. "Well, Ruby's coming with me, and she's text me earlier letting me know she already has our nightlife planned down to the smallest details, you know, now that I'm single and free to mingle. But I want to have Angelica's…" She stressed out the name. "…number in case, you know, I happen to need a sure thing."

Regina couldn't help but let out a small gasp, and Emma couldn't lie about loving the woman's reaction. Shaking her head for longer than necessary, or adequate, Regina finally manages to curtly say. "Angelica?"

"Yes."

"That woman is insufferable." The brunette concludes with scorn all over her tone. "I think you deserve better." She adds after a beat.

"It's not like I'm marrying the girl." The blonde replies, and both women knew the hidden implications of that line.

"Still." Regina responds dejectedly, looking down at her hands as she felt unable to hold the blonde's stare any longer. She was feeling jealous, and she hated it. It came sooner than she had predicted.

"All I know is that, at some point I gotta move on. And God knows I won't find anyone here in Maine." Emma blurts out honestly, letting the poker she had been holding lie on the floor.

Silence fell upon them. An awkward one this time.

"Well, I should go. I still have to drop somethings off at my parents'." Regina informs, dropping the unpleasant subject while rising to her feet.

"Alright." Emma replies, letting the subject go while getting up too. "I'll walk you to the door."

"No need. I can see myself out." The brunette states, turning to the blonde but still not meeting green eyes. Regina felt nauseous because right there in front of her stood the woman she loved, the greatest love of her life, who she could feel was starting to slip through her fingers. And even though she wanted to scream and close her hands to prevent that from happening, she couldn't. The situation remained the same. Nothing had changed. And there she stood, scared beyond her means because she couldn't be with Emma, afraid that the blonde would get lost out there. That Emma would get lost to her.

"Good bye, Emma. Sleep well."

"Bye. Drive safe." The blonde returns, and seconds later the other woman had gone. The buzz she felt moments earlier regarding Regina's jealousy was coming to it's low, and the situation still sucked because she was still in love with someone who also loved her back, but they still couldn't be together for reasons she still couldn't quite grasp – even though she was really trying to.

Emma brought a sleeping Henry upstairs to her room, setting the boy down in the large bed. For the first time since she got out of the hospital, she finally managed to sleep through the whole night. With her son breathing evenly and looking like a little prince by her side.

* * *

_**Like always, feel free to leave feedback. (:**_


End file.
